Dupla Face
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A guerra provoca feridas demais em ambos os lados, e, se você quer vencer, precisa conhecer seu inimigo de perto. De muito perto. De dentro da alma. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Continuação: Almas Partidas - spoiller 6
1. Capítulo 1 – Os motivos

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Eu já havia comentado dessa fic por aqui... Essa é a primeira de uma trilogia. Toda a trilogia já está escrita (dêem pulinhos), e as atualizações serão semanais e, se tudo correr bem, ininterruptas. **

**AVISO3: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO4: Essa fic tem capa e dois banners, pois ela foi a vencedora do IV Chall NC17 do 3v. Mas a minha página no photo está passando por reformas. Daqui a um ou dois capítulos eu passo os devidos endereços pra vocês! ;)**

**Dupla Face**

**Capítulo 1 – Os motivos**

Harry Potter não sentiu os joelhos batendo no solo quando caiu.

A face dela ficava cada vez mais pálida à luz da lua.

- Não... Gina... Não...

Harry Potter, sujo, esfarrapado e cansado, caíra de joelhos ao lado do corpo da ex-namorada. O sangue que tingia o peito dela também se infiltrava no asfalto, também escorria na noite, também manchava suas mãos. Mãos que tremiam.

- Não...

Ele a deitou sobre o seu colo, a apertando com força contra o corpo, se balançando para frente e para trás. O garoto ignorava as feridas no próprio corpo, os mortos a sua volta, os gritos, a luta e a destruição que se alastrava. Pra ele, o mundo não importava mais.

- Gina...

A sua volta, pessoas corriam, feitiços voavam aleatoriamente, passando perto demais do garoto, uivos alastravam o pânico.

Mas isso não era nada se comparado com o que se alastrava em seu peito. O desespero, a impotência tão conhecida ao ver mais um rosto querido daquela forma: sujo e paralisado. Imóvel. Morto.

Primeiro foi Cedrico, depois Sirius, depois Dumbledore. E então a guerra começou de verdade, e já ficava difícil contar os mortos: Rony, Hermione, Carlinhos, Tonks, Moody e tantos outros.

- Por quê... – o garoto gemeu entre lágrimas, beijando a cabeça da menina, chorando.

Por quê? Por que tanta morte? Tanta destruição? Por que a guerra?

Por que Gina?

Ele se abraçou mais ao corpo inerte da menina.

- Gina...

Ela, que ele tanto tentou proteger... Que ele abriu mão para que ela ficasse bem...

Ele se abaixou e tomou os lábios dela nos seus. Um último beijo. Um último beijo que ele pensou que nunca viria... Que nunca acontecesse... Desde o enterro de Dumbledore.

E os corpos voltam a flutuar em sua mente. Dumbledore, Sirius, Mione...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

A voz rouca rasga a noite em seu grito de dor, tentando expulsar do peito toda aquela impotência. Suas mãos trêmulas afastam os cabelos ruivos da tez pálida. Ela ainda está quente. O gosto de sangue ainda está em seus lábios.

Ele não poderia ter deixado isso acontecer... Ele não podia... Ele precisava tanto... Queria tanto...

Ela.

Ele a olhou com carinho. Seus olhos embaçados de lágrimas. Seus óculos quebrados embaçados de terra e sangue. Ele os arrancou do rosto e a olhou. Tão perto...

Ele deixou a testa tocar a dela. Em sua garganta a angústia crescia. O aperto no peito impedindo-o de respirar. Merlin, como ele precisava dela... Precisava do riso, do choro, da voz... Precisava dos beijos doces, dos carinhos, do conforto... Precisava do perfume de rosas... Precisava das lembranças felizes... Precisava daquela paixão... Precisava da delicadeza dela... Precisava da promessa de um futuro... Precisava saber que ela existia para se lembrar de onde ele veio e pra onde estava indo...

A vida dela escapava pelos seus dedos... Ele não pôde impedi-la de lutar... Ele não pôde protegê-la... Ele não pôde salvá-la...

_- Você pôde fazer suas escolhas, Harry... Eu faço as minhas..._

_- Gina..._

_- Eu já disse... Eu vou lutar! E não vai ser você nem minha mãe nem ninguém que vai me impedir!_

Talvez houvesse um sentindo nisso... Em morrer por alguma coisa...

Tudo tão caótico... Tão intenso... Tão rápido...

Herói? Salvador? Escolhido? O menino que sobreviveu...

O menino estava virando um homem e tudo o que ele fazia era, desesperadamente, deslocadamente, individualmente, sobreviver. Essa era a ordem, era a prioridade.

E ele não podia fazer nada... Ele não tinha o poder que todos esperavam... Ele era a esperança, então em que ele se agarraria, quando até as pessoas em que ele se apoiava e buscava refugio naquela guerra insana decidiam morrer por ele? Por uma causa que ele deveria defender...

Ele deveria salvá-los... Ele deveria defendê-los...

Mas ele se sentia tão fraco...

E ele deveria lutar...

Uma luta que ele deveria encerrar...

Harry se abraçou mais forte ao corpo de Gina.

Aquela guerra precisava acabar.


	2. Capítulo 2 – A decisão

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Sim, eu atualizei antes do que falei (pessoa ansiosa) Eu estava pensando seriamente em fazer atualizações diárias, ou a cada dois, três dias. A fic ta pronta! O único problema é que eu não to recebendo rewills. O que vocês acham de começar a comentar e eu começar a atualizar mais rápido? Ò.ó**

**AVISO4: Como eu prometi, os links pra capa e banners:**

**Capa – **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)s188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Trilogia(barra)(interrogação)action(igual)view¤t;(igual)1(traço)DuplaFace(ponto)jpg**

**Banner por Bruna Black – **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)s188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Trilogia(barra) (interrogação)action(igual)view¤t;(igual)banneragygk6(ponto)jpg**

**Banner por Srta Mizuki – **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)s188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Trilogia(barra) (interrogação)action(igual)view¤t;(igual)dupla(underline)face(underline)nc17(ponto)jpg**

**você pode substituir os nomes entre parênteses pelos símbolos, ou entrar no meu profile, clicar no link pra homepage e ir em "trilogia" ; )**

**Capítulo 2 – A decisão **

**N/A1: Música de fundo: "O fortune", Carl Orff (dramática é a mãe!). Eu ia colocar a letra (e a tradução, já que eu imagino que pouca gente lendo a fic saiba latim), mas achei dispensável, só ia poluir a fic, apesar de ter tudo a ver. Mas escute, essa música é arrepiante por si só. **

§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Harry! Harry! HARRY!

Braços fortes o puxaram pelos ombros, tentando afastá-lo do corpo de Gina.

- Vem, Harry... Deixe-a...

- Não...

- Vem, Harry... Você não pode fazer mais nada... Precisamos sair daqui...

O aperto aumentou. Harry se viu afastado do corpo de Gina, que voltou a cair no chão.

- Não... Me solta... ME LARGA!

Deu um tranco no próprio corpo e se voltou para encarar quem o segurava. Seus olhos ainda estavam marejados, e ele estava sem óculos. Sua cabeça girava. Não importava quem era a pessoa.

Ele correu, se desviando cegamente de quem estava em seu caminho, pulando os corpos no chão. Ouvia passos atrás dos seus. Ouvia vozes chamando seu nome.

Não importava.

Seus sentimentos o atordoavam e ele sentia que, se não saísse daquela rua imunda, iria enlouquecer.

Harry tropeçou, caindo no chão frio e úmido, ralando as mãos e o rosto. Sua varinha voou para longe. Ele ficou de joelhos e se arrastou até ela rapidamente, se erguendo entre tropeços, a apontando para o nada, atordoado.

Um som alto de freiada encheu a rua. Um veículo grande e roxo berrante derrapou alguns centímetros antes de parar ao seu lado. Harry piscou, demorando alguns segundos para entender que se tratava do Nôitibus Andante e que fora ele quem dera sinal.

Antes que o novo condutor que substituía Lalau saltasse do Nôitibus para lhe dar as boas vindas, Harry o empurrou de volta, jogando algumas moedas que estavam em seu bolso nas mãos do garoto e rosnando um "Só me tire daqui".

O funcionário o encarou, mas fez um sinal ao motorista, que não era Prag, para arrancar.

Harry se desequilibrou e caiu sentado em um dos estrados que dançavam no veículo.

- E para onde o senhor deseja ir? – perguntou o funcionário, desconfiado.

- Eu... Ah... Quando eu souber, aviso, ta bem? Não se incomode comigo... Eu... Eu só preciso pensar...

- Só não incomode os outros passageiros, por favor. Se quiser ir para o terceiro andar, está vazio. Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

Harry sinalizou com a cabeça, dando graças por não ter sido reconhecido. A perspectiva de estar em um estado tão lastimável a ponto de não ser reconhecido não lhe importava agora.

Subiu ao terceiro andar, tentando não cair com os trancos do veículo, e se jogou em um dos estrados, sentando com os joelhos dobrados, segurando sua cabeça.

A tristeza que sentia parecia que ia lhe sufocar. Em poucos segundos, seu peito voltava a ser sacudido pelos soluços que não conseguia conter.

- Malditos... Malditos...

As palavras escorriam de sua boca por entre o choro.

Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, as cenas da guerra transpassando seu rosto por dor.

Ele não ia deixar tudo acabar assim. Não poderia permitir que lhe tirassem as pessoas que ama dessa forma. Não poderia deixar que Voldemort lhe sugasse a vida aos poucos, como ele estava fazendo.

Ele iria se vingar. Iria matá-lo. Iria vencer essa guerra por todos que morreram. Tiraria suas forças da vingança.

"Foda-se a profecia. Foda-se a Ordem."

Ele teria que ser maior que isso. Teria que tirar forças do ar, se fosse necessário. Mas não poderia deixar que todos morressem em vão.

Mas será que essa força seria o suficiente para ensiná-lo a matar?

O cheiro do sangue que lhe cobria revirava o estômago e Harry fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as cenas que lhe invadiam a mente.

Harry Potter era um assassino desde os seus doze anos.

Ele matara o Basilisco, mas matara também a figura de Tom Riddle, mesmo que em lembrança. Quase matara Malfoy naquele banheiro. Quase matara Snape. E depois que deixara o colégio, aprendera a matar de verdade. Seus olhos nunca apagariam a expressão de choque que viu no rosto do Comensal a primeira vez que conseguira efetuar o Avada corretamente.

"Mas era uma questão de sobrevivência. Sempre foi."

Sua sobrevivência.

Sua.

Aquilo não estava certo... Aquilo não podia estar certo... A idéia de ter que matar para lavar sua alma, seu sangue, sua mente das mortes que sofreu o atordoava.

- Eu não sou assassino...

E aquilo não adiantava... Não estava adiantando... Não estava surtindo efeito...

Ao invés do alívio, a vingança, a matança, só lhe atordoavam mais...

Harry baixou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, respirando fundo.

Estar no nôitibus não ajudava a aplacar as imagens de corpos passando em frente aos seus olhos. Principalmente Sirius.

Um soluço mais evidente quase o fez engasgar e seu rosto se contorceu em dor.

"Merlin..." Era sua culpa... Ele se esforçava para não pensar isso durante os últimos dois anos, desde que Sirius morreu, mas ele sabia...

Ele sabia que aquelas imagens, aqueles fantasmas, não o atordoavam a toa. Seus fantasmas eram seus, pois ele os matara. Talvez não pelas próprias mãos, mas certamente ele fora a causa daquelas mortes.

Se não fosse por ele, eles não teriam lutado, não teriam acreditado que vale a pena morrer por algo, não teriam se envolvido naquela guerra, não teriam se sacrificado por uma causa.

Eles morreram porque o amavam. Porque acreditavam nele.

"Não! Eles morreram pelas mãos dos comensais. Eles morreram porque Voldemort é um louco que criou essa guerra insana..."

"Eles morreram por mim. Morreram por acreditar que isso me ajudaria a vencer."

- Mas eu não posso... – sua voz saiu fina, fraca, se justificando para si mesmo.

"Eu não tenho a força que eles imaginam que eu tenho. Eu não tenho esse poder. Eu não suporto mais isso. É insano. Não é humano. Voldemort não é humano. Eu não consigo viver assim..."

Seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer.

Ele não podia fugir daquilo. Aquela era sua vida. Ele nasceu pra isso. Nasceu e sobreviveu até ali para derrotar Voldemort. Ele tinha que derrotar Voldemort.

A profecia falava isso.

Não, a profecia não era nada.

"Eu quero que Voldemort seja liquidado. E quero fazer isso pessoalmente. Cada vez mais."

"Essa é a minha vingança. Esse é o meu desejo. Esse é o meu poder."

"E Voldemort só segue a profecia. E quer me matar."

"E isso complica as coisas."

"Eu preciso achar o poder da profecia. O poder para derrotar Lord Voldemort."

"Eu preciso destruir as horcruxes. Eu preciso entender o amor. Eu preciso entender a profecia."

"A profecia não importa. Eu preciso achar meu poder. O poder que pode derrotar Lord Voldemort."

"Merlin, como Dumbledore faz falta..."

"Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. Mas não quero que mais ninguém morra por mim."

"Eu preciso acabar com essa guerra. E rápido. Antes que não reste mais ninguém para ver o mundo mágico livre novamente."

"Eu preciso de alguém que me diga o que fazer, que me diga como fazer. Que me ajude."

"Eu estou sozinho."

"Eu preciso ser forte."

"Forte como Dumbledore."

"Eu preciso de um mestre mais forte que Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore está morto."

"Morto."

"Morto."

"Por Snape. Por Voldemort. Porque eu não pude ajudá-lo."

Voldemort derrotou Dumbledore, e, finalmente, um dia, irá derrotá-lo também. Porque ele não tem o poder para vencer essa guerra. Ele não sabe onde encontrar as horcruxes, ele não sabe o que fazer com a merda do seu amor. Ele não sabe o que ele tem que Voldemort não tem.

Voldemort...

- Voldemort...

Harry ergueu a cabeça, fitando o chão sujo do nôitibus quase com adoração.

- Voldemort...

"Voldemort derrotou Dumbledore. Voldemort sobreviveu. Voldemort venceu a morte."

A morte que o atormenta. O poder que ele deseja. O mestre que ele precisa.

Harry engoliu em seco.

Aquilo era loucura...

Mas sua vida é louca. Suas atitudes são insanas, desesperadas... Ele se sente a beira da loucura... O desespero faz as pessoas loucas... Loucos como Voldemort.

- Ele vai me matar... Eu não significo nada para ele...

"Eu sou somente o que ele mais deseja, depois da imortalidade."

Harry levantou de um salto e quase rolou escada abaixo devido ao balanço do veículo.

- Er... Com licença... Eu já sei aonde vou descer...

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A2: Só a título de curiosidade (não resisti .). Tirei a letra da internet, e uma tradução para o inglês. DarkAngel passou para o português pra mim.**

**Carl Orff - O Fortuna (primeira parte de "Carmina Burana")**

_O Fortuna (Oh, fortuna)_

_velut luna (Como a lua)_

_statu variabilis,(Variável)_

_semper crescis (Sempre crescendo)_

_aut decrescis; (E minguando)_

_vita detestabilis (Vida odiosa)_

_nunc obdurat (Primeiro oprime)_

_et tunc curat (Então conforta)_

_ludo mentis aciem, (enquanto afeiçoa)_

_egestatem, (Pobreza)_

_potestatem (Poder)_

_dissolvit ut glaciem (Derretem como gelo)_

_Sors immanis (Destino – monstruoso)_

_et inanis,(E vazio)_

_rota tu volubilis,(Roda da sorte)_

_status malus,(Tu és malevolente)_

_vana salus (Bondade em vão)_

_semper dissolubilis, (Que sempre resulta em nada)_

_obumbrata (Obscura)_

_et velata (E dissimulada)_

_michi quoque niteris; (Você também me amaldiçoou)_

_nunc per ludum (E agora no jogo)_

_dorsum nudum (Eu trago minhas costas nuas)_

_fero tui sceleris. (À tua vilania)_

_Sors salutis (Na saúde)_

_et virtutis (E virtude)_

_michi nunc contraria (O destino está contra mim)_

_est affectus (Movido)_

_et defectus (E pressionado)_

_semper in angaria (Sempre escravizado)_

_Hac in hora (Então agora)_

_sine mora (Sem demora)_

_corde pulsum tangite (Arranque esta corda vibrante)_

_quod per sortem (Já que o destino)_

_sternit fortem, (Extermina o forte)_

_mecum omnes plangite (Chorem comigo)_

**N/A3: Diferente do que eu estava fazendo com as outras fics, vou responder às rewills aqui. Me disseram que só está dando pra comentar fazendo o login (Ò.ó chuta o ff), então, por favor, façam esse esforcinho. Eu preciso realmente saber a opinião de vocês. Essa fic me provocou altas crises na hora de escrever (obrigada a Dark Angel, que me ajudou muito) e eu realmente gostaria de saber o impacto que ela está tendo.**

**Sheila Potter Malfoy – **Que bom que você está gostando. E pedido atendido: o capítulo veio antes. Beijos

**DarkAngelSly – **Oh, dear! Veio prestigiar o filho que viu nascer, é? Valeu, anjo! Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3 – O acordo

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**N/A1: Oi... Desculpa o sumiço, mas tive problemas com o telefone e fiquei sem net por um tempo... Pra compensar, vou postar um capítulo por dia até segunda feira. Mas depois vou sumir de novo que vou ter que fazer uma viagem rápida... Então, desculpem...**

**Capítulo 3 – O acordo**

Harry Potter estava de pé na frente da Sede da Ordem da Fênix há mais de dez minutos, fitando a porta.

Ele tomara uma decisão. Mas não podia simplesmente ir. Precisava avisá-los. Sabia que eles não iam aprovar, sabia que eles não iam entender. Sabia que eles não iam acreditar. Mas tomara uma decisão, e precisava ser firme.

Ele engoliu em seco e deu alguns passos incertos em direção à porta, entrando sem bater. A casa estava silenciosa e aparentemente vazia. Isso podia significar duas coisas: uma, que todos estavam fora, o que era pouco provável, já que haviam enfrentado uma dura batalha pela noite e corpos precisavam ser contados e novas estratégias montadas; a outra era que todos estavam em reunião, o que, pela iluminação na sala, era o mais provável. E infinitamente conveniente.

Harry entrou na casa sem fazer barulho, indo em direção ao quarto que dividira com Rony durante seis meses: do seu aniversário de dezessete anos até Rony morrer.

Harry revirou suas coisas. Não ia precisar de nada daquilo. Pegou a capa da invisibilidade e algumas trocas de roupa, depois trancou o malão com tudo o que lhe pertencia e jogou alguns feitiços para que não pudesse ser facilmente aberto. Se voltasse vivo, um dia, gostaria de rever aquelas coisas.

Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho, colocou suas melhores vestes e pegou alguns objetos pessoais. Marchou em direção à sala.

Harry parou novamente em frente a uma porta fechada. Podia ouvir do lado de dentro o barulho que se avolumava com a discussão. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo seu estômago revirar. Então se endireitou e entrou.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Lupin! Não podemos arriscar tanto assim! Nada nos garante que Você Sabe Quem vai atacar o Beco Diagonal!

- Pelo padrão de ataques dele, esse é o próximo alvo, Arthur! O que não podemos é arriscar que... Oh, Merlin! Harry!

Todos na sala se viraram para a porta. Harry Potter estava sério e bem vestido, parado ereto sob o batente.

O garoto mal se moveu quando a Sra Weasley se dirigiu a ele, pousando as mãos sobre o seu rosto.

- Ah, querido! Estávamos tão preocupados! Venha... Sente-se...

- Não. – Harry disse firme, sem olhar para a mulher, sem notar os seus olhos vermelhos e seu rosto cansado, somente verificando se estavam todos ali, ou pelo menos os mais importantes – Eu só vim dar um recado e... E um conselho.

Silêncio se abateu sobre todos diante do tom sério do rapaz.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – Lupin perguntou de forma objetiva – Onde você estava?

- Remo... Professora... – se voltou para os dois principais comandantes da Ordem, Lupin e McGonnagal – O que vocês pretendem fazer a respeito da guerra?

- Bem, Harry... Acho que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho... Conseguimos prever ataques, ajudamos na segurança dos trouxas... Estamos tentando uma aliança com o Ministério... Mas você sabe de tudo isso... Por que está perguntando?

Harry suspirou.

- É esse o plano de guerra de vocês? – ninguém respondeu, somente fitavam-no apreensivos – Eu decidi tomar uma decisão mais urgente. Não pretendo continuar nessa luta por toda a minha vida. Eu não espero que vocês entendam os meus atos ou me dêem qualquer tipo de apoio. Eu só peço que não interfiram, que resistam... Que parem de lutar.

- Potter, mas o que... – começou McGonnagal, mas Harry somente a olhou, e tinha tanta seriedade em seu olhar que ela se interrompeu – Potter! Que insensatez é essa?

- A guerra está para acabar professora. Entendam, para brigar, é preciso que haja dois lados.

Harry deu as costas à sala lotada, que em segundos explodiu em comentários. Mas ele não iria esperar que alguém o questionasse, que alguém tentasse impedi-lo ou o seguisse.

Harry Potter aparatou antes mesmo de atingir a rua.

"Perdoem a cara amarrada,

Perdoem a falta de abraço,

Perdoem a falta de espaço,

Os dias eram assim...

Perdoem por tantos perigos,

Perdoem a falta de abrigo,

Perdoem a falta de amigos,

Os dias eram assim...

Perdoem a falta de folhas,

Perdoem a falta de ar,

Perdoem a falta de escolhas,

Os dias eram assim...

E quando passarem a limpo,

E quando cortarem os laços,

E quando soltarem os cintos,

Façam a festa por mim...

E quando lavarem a mágoa,

E quando lavarem a alma,

E quando lavarem a água,

Lavem os olhos por mim...

E quando brotarem as flores,

E quando crescerem as matas,

E quando colherem os frutos,

Digam o gosto pra mim..."

_(Ivan Lins/Elis Regina - Aos Nossos Filhos)_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry Potter atravessava o cemitério pisoteando plantas e passando por cima de lápides caídas. Ele mal olhava seu caminho. Trazia na mão a varinha em riste e na cabeça a certeza de que, se Voldemort voltara naquele lugar, se os pais dele viveram ali, isso não poderia ser tão insignificante assim.

Seus olhos agora recaíram sobre a grande mansão a beira do vale, e decidiu se dirigir pra lá.

Entrar na casa foi fácil, não havia grandes proteções para bruxos. Harry agora explorava os ambientes mal iluminados, em visível degradação. Subiu devagar as escadas cobertas de pó e teias de aranhas até o segundo andar.

Havia magia ali. Havia muita magia. Pensou por um momento na possibilidade de haver alguma horcrux naquele lugar, mas a Ordem já o havia revistado, meses antes, e nada fora encontrado. Nada fora encontrado em lugar nenhum.

Harry entrou em um aposento que lhe pareceu vagamente familiar. Ele se arrepiou ao se lembrar do sonho que teve quatro anos antes, quando presenciara a morte de um velho naquele mesmo local.

Mas havia algo diferente.

Harry revistou o ambiente com o olhar. A poltrona, a lareira, o carpete. Isso ele reconhecia de suas lembranças. O que chamou mais sua atenção foi o grande espelho. Não se lembrava do espelho no seu sonho, e mesmo se repetindo de que fazia muito tempo, não era algo que não fosse lhe chamar a atenção na época. E era realmente suspeito que alguém trouxesse um espelho daquele tamanho para aquele lugar depois de tantos acontecimentos bizarros terem cenário naquela casa.

Harry se aproximou. A peça era grande, indo do chão ao teto, em uma moldura de madeira quase negra, sem entalhes, sem inscrições. Harry encarou por um momento a sua imagem no ambiente degradado. Então percebeu outro fator que fazia o espelho destoar de tudo ali. Ele parecia intacto, sem poeira, sem degradação.

Harry deu a volta, o examinando mais de perto e por trás, no vão que o separava da parede. Nada. Então voltou a se encarar, mais de perto dessa vez. Seus olhos o fitavam constantes. Havia alguma coisa ali, tinha que haver.

Harry olhou o reflexo da porta por onde entrou no quarto e a poltrona atrás de si. E não foi com surpresa que reparou que tudo a sua volta parecia esmaecido no espelho. Tudo, menos ele. Harry voltou a encarar a sua imagem, seus olhos. E eles eram vermelhos. Harry sorriu e avançou, tocando a superfície fria, entrando no espelho.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voldemort habitava uma mansão. Ele não abriria mão do luxo para seus convidados. Trabalhava com bruxos sangue puro, nascidos em berço de ouro e acostumados com tudo o que a nata da sociedade pudesse lhe oferecer. Voldemort não lhes ofereceria menos.

Sua situação, um ano depois da morte de Dumbledore, era confortável, mas não estável. Tinha mais poder, conseguira tirar uma pedra eterna de seu sapato. Não poderia negar que Snape fizera um bom trabalho.

Mas, por outro lado, ele perdera a noção de quem era o seu inimigo. Antes sabia que Dumbledore era o que demarcava esse território. Qualquer um que se unisse a ele ou o apoiasse poderia ser marcado como potencial perigo. E era fácil conseguir essas informações com seus comensais infiltrados. Agora não era mais assim. Havia uma resistência, uma resistência organizada, nomeada e unida. A Ordem da Fênix. Mas não havia um líder, um ponto, um comportamento, uma marca. Eles bem que poderiam usar uniformes, para facilitar seu trabalho...

Mas não que isso o incomodasse muito. Não o afastava de seu objetivo central: precisava tomar o governo da Inglaterra para poder ter meios de limpar a sociedade com maior eficiência... Bem, eles incomodavam um pouco, protegendo aqueles infelizes de sangue sujo e apoiando o Ministério.

Mas não importa. Estava ganhando espaço naquelas pequenas batalhas campais que promovia a céu aberto para ir apressando as coisas... Não precisava, realmente, matar trouxas somente nas vias legais.

Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios viperinos quando ouviu uma porta distante bater e sua magia se abalou.

Voldemort se levantou do topo da mesa e convocou seus comensais. Imediatamente, dezenas de figuras aparatavam na sala, questionando em silêncio o chamado repentino. Mas Voldemort somente encarava a porta do recinto. Seus ouvidos retumbando o barulho de luta, cada vez mais próxima.

Suas pupilas verticais se dilataram quando a porta se abriu e ele reconheceu a figura parada no portal.

- Potter. – sibilou, ameaçador.

- Eu quero falar com você. – a voz do garoto saiu alta e segura.

Voldemort o fitava sério.

- Devemos matá-lo, Mestre? – um dos comensais sussurrou ao seu lado.

Ele somente continuou encarando o menino. E então um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios. E o riso aumentou, cada vez mais, se avolumando em uma gargalhada. Uma gargalhada que fazia arrepiar. Os comensais se entreolharam, Potter continuava firme, parado, observando a cena.

- Você... Quer falar? – Voldemort finalmente parara de rir – E o que lhe deu esse súbito desejo, moleque? O que te fez atravessar metade da Inglaterra, encontrar sabe-se lá como a entrada desse lugar e matar sei lá quantos bruxos que o estavam protegendo para chegar aqui e _falar_ comigo? Ora, ora, desculpe a minha falta de educação... Por favor, sente-se... – disse, fazendo um grande floreio em direção a uma cadeira a sua frente.

- A sós. – a voz de Harry retumbou no salão imenso.

Voldemort não sorria mais. Encarava o menino petulante parado a sua frente. Fez sinal para os comensais, que passaram por Potter, se dirigindo pelo caminho de onde ele veio. Os segundos se alongaram em gritos de ordens e barulhos de coisas reviradas. Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort só se encaravam.

Belatriz Lestrange voltou depois do que pareceram horas.

- Todos os sentinelas estão mortos, mas ele está sozinho. Não há nenhum tipo de rastro. Ele entrou pela mansão dos Riddle. Quebramos o espelho. Não há mais portas abertas.

- Quem deixou o espelho lá? Deveria ter sido destruído logo depois da missão.

- Eu não sei, Milord, mas posso averiguar.

- Vá. Deixem-nos a sós, se essa é a vontade do nosso visitante. Mas não saiam da mansão.

Belatriz saiu, fechando as portas atrás de Harry. Voldemort se aproximou do menino, dando voltas ao seu redor. Olhando-o, quase o tocando. Harry não se movia. Sabia que estava sendo avaliado. Fechou os olhos e procurou respirar, contornando a dor que explodia em sua cicatriz quando na presença do outro.

- Por que esse medo todo, Potter? Afinal, por que está aqui?

- Não estou com medo. Nunca tive medo de você. – sua voz saiu segura – E eu já disse. Estou aqui porque quero falar com você.

- Você fede a medo, Potter. Mas não importa... Você é muito ousado. Muito abusado... Eu fico me perguntando, o que eu devo fazer primeiro? Te matar ou simplesmente ouvir o que você tem a dizer? O que pode ser tão importante pra que você pense que eu posso dedicar meu tempo a essa informação... Acho que eu estou sentindo um outro cheiro em você, Potter... Cheiro de traição...

- Chame do que quiser. Eu vim propor um acordo.

- Um acordo? Ah, que interessante... E o que será que o Grande Harry Potter tem a me oferecer?

Voldemort parou em frente a ele, a varinha na mão, o encarando de tal forma que Harry sentiu-se nu, como nunca se sentira antes.

- Eu não sei. – disse, permitindo-se um sorriso – Quem melhor para conhecer os seus desejos que você mesmo?

Voldemort também sorriu.

- Então acho que a pergunta está errada. O que será que eu possuo que pode interessar tanto a Harry Potter?

Harry continuou sorrindo.

- Tom Riddle certa vez me disse que nós éramos curiosamente parecidos. Muito parecidos. Até Dumbledore concordou com isso, e disse que o que nos diferenciava eram nossas escolhas. Eu fiz minhas escolhas, e por isso estou aqui. No fundo, acho que o que temos a oferecer e o que desejamos são as mesmas coisas. Eu quero poder. Quero o poder que você conquistou para vencer a morte. Eu desejo esse conhecimento. Em troca, ofereço o _meu_ poder, a minha influência sobre o Ministério, para que você conquiste os seus objetivos.

Voldemort o estudou demoradamente. Harry sentia sua influência, sua magia fluindo no ambiente.

- Você quer que eu lhe ensine magia negra em troca do governo da Inglaterra? Não sabia que você temia a morte tanto assim... Pensei que desse mais ouvidos ao seu querido mestre.

- Dumbledore está morto, como você bem sabe. – Harry sorriu – Não posso tirar mais nada dele.

Voldemort ainda o estudava, voltando a andar em torno do garoto.

- Você quer se tornar um comensal?

Harry se virou para encará-lo.

- Acha mesmo que eu seria um seguidor fiel e incondicional? Que aceitaria receber sua marca e me ajoelhar aos seus pés? Que seguiria as suas ordens cegamente? Você colocaria a sua marca em Harry Potter?

Voldemort o encarou.

- Não... Acho que isto se resume a conveniência... Mas o que você me oferece é algo a longo prazo... Eu preciso de garantias.

- Ora, o que eu quero em troca também é a longo prazo.

- Mas o poder que você me dá, você pode tirar de mim. O conhecimento será seu.

Harry suspirou e o encarou.

- Você pode me matar.

- Posso? Ora, não é como se eu já não tivesse tentado, não é mesmo? – Voldemort o encarou profundamente – Eu quero a profecia.

- E eu quero segurança.

- Você terá. Enquanto você me for útil, eu te ensino, você me deixa governar, e eu te protejo.

- É justo. – Harry falou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de fixar aquelas íris avermelhadas – Pegue.

- O que te faz crer que depois que eu tiver o que eu quero, você vai continuar vivo?

- Eu ainda não tenho o que você quer. Você precisa me dar o que eu quero pra conseguir.

No instante seguinte, Harry sentiu sua cabeça explodir em dor e era como se fosse virar do avesso. Em segundos parou, e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

Voldemort estava de olhos fechados, como se saboreasse deliciosamente alguma coisa.

- Você é um tolo sincero, Potter. O poder... O poder que eu não possuo...

Harry se levantou.

- Mas eu possuo.

Voldemort o olhava como se fosse capaz de devorá-lo.

- Há muito tempo você não se sente assim, não? Desejando algo. Não como capricho, mas realmente desejo. Você quer esse poder, não quer? Mais do que me matar, mais do que matar trouxas. Você não suporta a idéia de que há algo tão poderoso a ponto de destruí-lo que você ainda não domina.

Voldemort continuava encarando-o fixamente.

- Por que você não usa esse poder, Potter?

- Porque eu não o conheço. Não o domino. Preciso de um mestre para me ensinar a dominá-lo.

Voldemort ainda o encarou por um tempo que se estendeu por toda uma eternidade. Harry sabia que não tinha mais cartas para jogar.

- Acho que temos um acordo, senhor Potter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Bella! – Voldemort gritou pela mulher que deixara a sala há alguns minutos.

Ela voltou esbaforida da ante sala, acompanhada por mais dois comensais.

- Milorde?

- Acompanhe nosso hóspede até uma suíte vazia no segundo andar. Dê-lhe o que ele pedir, o que achar necessário. Você terá toda a liberdade e privacidade que precisa nesse espaço, Sr Potter. O almoço será servido às duas horas aqui mesmo. Gostaria que me acompanhasse para que possamos discutir os detalhes.

Harry olhou para Belatriz, esperando para seguí-la, mas a mulher continuava fitando longamente seu mestre. Voldemort pareceu reparar nisso e a encarou.

- Algum problema, Bella?

A mulher parecia confusa, balançou a cabeça em negativa e seguiu o seu caminho, sendo acompanhada por Harry.

Os dois não se falaram o caminho inteiro. Harry aproveitou para reconhecer a mansão. Era grande e luxuosa, repleta de escadarias e arcos, feita basicamente de mármore e madeira, havia poucas janelas, mas no lugar de archotes, delicadas luminárias. Chegaram a um corredor com diversas portas. Belatriz destrancou uma com magia e fez sinal para Harry entrar.

Harry se encontrou em um aposento não muito grande e pouco iluminado, somente pela luz que entrava por pequenas janelas no alto. Havia uma cama de casal no centro do quarto, ladeada por dois criados. Encostado na parede com a janela havia um armário com duas portas e algumas prateleiras e uma mesa redonda com duas cadeiras no canto. Do outro lado da cama, um pequeno corredor, com uma segunda porta. Harry foi até ela. Era um banheiro. Todo marmorizado com teto em madeira. Havia o vaso sanitário, uma banheira ao centro e uma mesa encostada na parede, com um espelho apoiado, uma bacia e um grande jarro de prata cheio de água.

- A água é toda de origem mágica, imagino que você saiba fazer isso. No armário há roupa de cama e de banho. – disse Belatriz, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

- Vou precisar de algumas poções para minha higiene e algumas trocas de roupa. Estou sem nada. Quem cuida da limpeza do quarto?

- Elfos. – disse Bella, se aproximando da cama e conjurando as coisas que Potter havia pedido.

- Eu não quero que ninguém entre aqui. Eu cuido de tudo, está bem?

Belatriz o olhou com desprezo.

- Tudo bem, _Potter_. – acentuou o sobrenome do garoto com ironia – Então... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com malícia na voz.

Harry a olhou de cima a baixo, sustentando o olhar provocativo da mulher.

- Saia. – disse, frio.

Belatriz ainda o encarou por um momento antes de virar as costas e sair, batendo a porta.

Harry suspirou e se sentou na cama, segurando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Deu certo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A2: Respostas às rewills:**

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Oi, moça! Se vc lembrar como se faz pra reverter o lance das rewills, me avisa... Que bom que vc gostou! Continue lendo...

**DrakAngelSly: **Hi, dear! Eu não sou má... Eu só sou meio... er... hummm... bem, próximo? XD Auahauhauhauhauahauhuhua Beijos

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **É, moça... Meu Harry tem umas tendências meio escuras mesmo... Espero que vc curta a fic e continue acompanhando! Beijos

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **Cara, essa fic NASCEU Drarry! Mas, só pra aguçar sua curiosidade, eles vão aparecer juntinhos pela primeira vez no cap 5... Então, é só esperar!

Continuem comentando! Não sabem o quanto isso faz bem...


	4. Capítulo 4 – Primeiras conseqüências

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Com ajuda da Lauh, as rewills foram liberadas pra todo mundo, não precisa mais fazer login. Então aproveitem! XD**

**Capítulo 4 – Primeiras conseqüências**

A conversa com Voldemort naquela tarde fora longa. E nada agradável.

No dia seguinte, Harry Potter acordou cedo e mandou uma coruja. Não, Edwiges não o acompanhara, mas Voldemort tinha alguns animais a sua disposição.

Não demorou muito e ele recebeu a resposta, aparatando imediatamente no Ministério da Magia.

A conversa com o Scrimgeour foi certamente mais rápida e mais direta, mas igualmente não tão agradável.

Estava certo ao apostar que o homem estava sofrendo mais pressão do que poderia suportar. E estava certo ao apostar que ainda o desejava ardentemente como garoto propaganda do Ministério, o que, com certeza, seria um trunfo para estabilizar as relações da instituição com a sociedade bruxa.

A única coisa que ainda não estava certo era quanto a sua reação a respeito da proposta que faria. Sabia que era arriscado, mas, depois de averiguada a instabilidade do outro, não foi difícil jogar as cartas na mesa.

Depois de muitas negativas e ameaças subentendidas de ambas as partes, Scrimgeour aceitou a oferta: teria o apoio e total dedicação do menino que sobreviveu, e, em troca, lhe cederia a indicação de funcionários dentro do Ministério.

Esse foi só o primeiro passo dado por Potter para se infiltrar, e infiltrar os homens de Voldemort, dentro do governo inglês. Em três meses, Scrimgeour foi deposto e, em votação fechada pelo Conselho bruxo, que já estava completamente controlado pelas pessoas certas, Belatriz Lestrange assumiu o governo da Inglaterra.

Naquela mesma tarde, Voldemort começou a ministrar as "aulas" de Harry Potter.

Em uma sala fechada e totalmente isolada de influências externas, seja som, luz ou magia, os dois começaram a se explorar.

Voldemort sabia que a magia natural de Potter era única, como a sua, como a de Dumbledore. E foi nessa base que fincou as primeiras noções de magia negra. Potter queria dominar a morte? Primeiro teria que dominar seu próprio poder, e isso não era fácil, Voldemort pôde constatar. Potter tinha uma característica particular: seu poder era rebelde. Talvez ele conseguisse até chegar a fazer magia sem varinha de uma forma natural, coisa que, por mais que Voldemort tentasse, nunca conseguira, ou não teria tido tanta dificuldade para recuperar seu corpo. E isso tornava as coisas mais urgentes: Harry Potter deveria domar seu poder, custe o que custasse.

E lhe custava muito.

Horas depois, jogado sobre a cama de seu quarto, Harry se contorcia em dor. Mas não era a dor em si que o afligia, estava de certa forma acostumado a sentir dor. Mas aqueles arrepios, aquilo que sabia que estava começando a despertar dentro de seu ser, é que o fazia miserável naquele momento.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto. Era um local pequeno e escuro, depois ele foi perceber que o ambiente não tinha luminárias, tendo que se satisfazer ou com a luz natural que vinha das pequenas janelas ou com a luz avermelhada que banhava o ambiente vinda das velas no banheiro. Mas, para Harry, isso era inteiramente propício.

Ele tentava não se misturar com os Comensais. Dizer que eles se provocavam era dizer pouco, mas Harry não era besta de cair na tentação de puxar a varinha para um, e eles pareciam achar que puxar a varinha para Harry também não era algo inteligente. Em geral, as palavras faziam sua parte. Voldemort parecia se divertir com isso, mas não aplacava nem incentivava os conflitos. Harry passara a evitar a convivência com qualquer um na mansão, guardando em seu quarto tudo o que precisava: livros, jornais, comida, poções e utensílios que lhe viessem a ser úteis.

Apesar disso, Voldemort o convocava a sua presença frequentemente, principalmente nas horas das refeições, para pedir informações sobre o andamento das atividades no governo e atualizá-lo sobre o movimento dos Comensais. Harry se divertia nessas conversas observando o desconforto dos outros presentes, seja pelo fato do mestre deles dar satisfações ao garoto, seja pelo fato deste tratar seu mestre com quase intimidade. Harry ria por dentro quando o nome "Voldemort" saia de sua boca, provocando arrepios e outras reações diversas a quem estivesse em torno. Mesmo que o bruxo ao qual se referia parecesse ignorar isso, Harry pôde captar um sorriso de escárnio algumas vezes.

Quando não estava na mansão, estava no Ministério. Belatriz era a autoridade, mas quem comandava tudo era Harry, com o resguardo de Voldemort. E não ficava nisso. Ele sabia que o que Voldemort lhe ensinava era proporcional à extensão de seu poder no governo, o que significava que logo a Inglaterra seria muito pouco para que Harry atingisse seus objetivos, e ele já tecia as teias de sua influência na Escócia e no país de Gales.

Era impressionante como esses países estavam mal informados. Aparentemente, Harry Potter ainda era um nome que inspirava confiança, uma pessoa que se mantivera firme no governo da Inglaterra depois que este caíra nas mãos dos comensais. E isto era imensamente propício para Harry.

Os comensais, Harry logo percebeu, ficavam restritos às atividades de campo, poucos participavam da logística administrativa da teia de influências de Voldemort. Harry, Belatriz, Nott e Snape eram uns desses poucos. Os outros matavam trouxas.

Harry não podia ignorar esse fato: o massacre. As masmorras da mansão estavam a cada dia mais lotadas. Não que Harry fosse àquele lugar, mas havia dias em que os gritos eram simplesmente difíceis de ignorar.

O objetivo de Lord Voldemort era simples: limpar a sociedade do perigo trouxa. Não que ele fosse como Hitler ou algo assim. Ele não construía campos de concentração nem locais de trabalhos forçados. Não. Ele simplesmente mandava periodicamente seus comensais invadirem locais de grande concentração trouxa, como estádios e escolas, matar a todos e reduzir os corpos a pó, deixando somente a marca negra pairando sobre o lugar como sinal do que aconteceu ali.

A migração para fora da Inglaterra era algo significativo. Parecia que o país estava se esvaziando, fugindo daquela ameaça silenciosa que estendia seus dedos pelo país. Por outro lado, bruxos do mundo inteiro que concordavam com os ideais vigentes entravam no país, no território "limpo" que Voldemort construía.

Não que não houvesse resistência. Pelos boatos, Harry constatou que a Ordem da Fênix não seguira seu conselho, e continuava agindo, tentando rastrear as ações do Lord e garantir a segurança dos trouxas, ou mesmo salvar o maior número de pessoas durante as ações dos comensais. Harry sabia que as mortes de bruxos continuavam, sabia que alguns dos rostos que viu naquela sala no dia que decidiu se juntar a Voldemort já não existiam mais, mas era um preço a se pagar.

Por outro lado, o batalhão da Ordem somente aumentava a cada dia. Os aurores do Ministério foram os primeiros a se juntarem a eles, logo depois que Belatriz ordenou a abertura das portas de Azkaban. A prisão era desnecessária. Não havia prisioneiros para Voldemort.

A ordem de esvaziar Azkaban foi acompanhada pela de matar aqueles que estavam presos e eram considerados traidores. Isso incluía Lucio Malfoy, Harry sabia. Naquele dia ele conseguiu a informação de que o homem fora, sim, morto. Que Narcisa Malfoy morrera na mansão de Voldemort, depois de enlouquecer com a tortura por ter desobedecido as ordens do mestre e interferido na missão. Descobriu também que Snape fora rebaixado por causa disso. Isso Harry já supunha, encontrara o ex-professor duas vezes, mas não se falaram. Ele não convivia mais com Voldemort e nem era incluso em situações importantes. Harry não sabia o que exatamente ele fazia ali.

O nome de Draco não fora citado, o que fazia Harry supor que, de alguma forma, o garoto ainda estava vivo. Mas não parou muito pra pensar nisso. Pensar em Malfoy era lembrar de Hogwarts e de Dumbledore. Harry não podia perder o rumo de seus objetivos agora.

Harry nunca foi a campo. Nunca presenciou como se dava essa destruição. Pelo menos, não nos primeiros seis meses na mansão.

- Dolohov, você vai comandar a entrada pelo leste, cercando as ruas junto com os outros dois grupos avançados. – Voldemort apontava um mapa para o homem sentado a sua frente. Harry aguardava para saber por que fora chamado, escutando com atenção. Até onde sabia, os ataques não ocorriam há algum tempo.

- Certo. – concordou o comensal, se erguendo da mesa, pronto para sair.

- Eu não lhe dei permissão para levantar. Sente e escute. Potter!

Harry se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Voldemort.

- Quero que você siga com o grupo dessa vez.

Harry o encarou.

- Eu não vou fazer esse tipo de trabalho, Voldemort.

- Eu não estou pedindo para você fazer trabalho nenhum, a menos que queira, claro. – acrescentou com malícia - Fique a vontade. Mas o caso é que, se você quer mesmo entender a profundidade do que estou tentando te ensinar há dias, precisa ter maior contato com seu objeto de estudo.

Harry, naqueles meses de treinamento intenso, havia percebido que, na teoria, Artes das Trevas não era tão diferente da magia com que estava habituado. O que mudava eram os objetivos com que era aplicada. Entendia bem porque era banida, ilegal: razões morais que todo ser humano possuía. E, com isso, começava a sentir na pele o que Dumbledore quis dizer quando disse que Voldemort perdera sua humanidade.

Mas, naquele momento, Voldemort queria que ele encarasse a matança, que tivesse contato com a morte de maneira visceral. Ele teve vontade de responder que não era como se ele tivesse sido privado de experiências como aquela nos últimos anos, mas achou melhor não discordar. Concordou com a cabeça e horas depois aparatava com o grupo de Dolohov em uma vila trouxa no interior do país.

Era um lugar pequeno e não houve resistência alguma, não havia bruxos presentes para proteger os trouxas. Não houve prisioneiros ou sobreviventes. Considerando a quantidade de bruxos mobilizados para exterminar a vila trouxa, Harry supunha que aquilo não fosse durar muito. Como estava enganado. Durante mais de seis horas ele foi obrigado a acompanhar Dolohov e outros comensais pela vila e viu coisas que achou que não fossem possíveis.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto depois de cumprimentar Voldemort com um aceno de cabeça firme e recusar o convite para jantar com eles, alegando a necessidade de um banho e sono, Harry deixou o corpo deslizar para o chão, encostado à porta trancada.

Durante as seis horas ele se manteve firme, sério e inabalável, recusando quase educadamente os convites que recebia para participar do que acontecia naquela cidade. Mas agora as cenas passavam pela sua frente em seqüência. Harry tremia. Ele se virou e vomitou no chão. Certamente ele nunca poderia apagar aquilo da mente. Principalmente porque acompanhar as missões se tornaria uma atividade freqüente.

Harry sentia que sua alma estava sendo quebrada, e de uma forma não muito diferente da que quebrou a de Voldemort.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A: Respostas às rewills:**

**DarkAngelSly:** auhauhauhahuhauhauhauhuauahhuau Vc vai sofrer cada vez que ler isso, não é mesmo? Beijos.

**Sheila Potter Malfoy: **Que bom que vc tah gostando... Eu acho mais do que interessante essa união do Potty com o Voldie, e vc vai ver pra onde eu vou levar isso... Continue acompanhando. Beijos

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Obrigada! Vou corrigir o lance da rewill... Que bom que vc tah gostando... Agora os caps vêm mais rápido! Beijos.


	5. Capítulo 5 – Alívio

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Bem, confirmando as atualizações, pessoas: eu vou viajar amanhã de manhã, por isso estou att agora, pois vou att duas vezes hj: capítulo 6 estará no ar antes de eu ir dormir, mas o sete, só domingo que vem.**

**Capítulo 5 – Alívio**

- Potter, chame Nott, McNair e os outros. Preciso passar as informações para eles. Depois vá descansar. Saímos às seis.

Harry rodou por um tempo na mansão, avisando os comensais do primeiro escalão que encontrava para irem ver Voldemort. Faltava somente o Nott.

- Ei, Goyle! – chamou o homem que passava - Viu o Nott?

- Ele não está com o Lord? – respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco.

- Talvez... – Harry estava realmente a fim de se retirar, era melhor esperar que a notícia do chamado já tivesse chegado aos ouvidos do comensal.

- Ele deve estar nas masmorras. Está no período de folga dele, e comentou alguma coisa sobre se divertir um pouco.

Harry encarou o homem que surgira no corredor, se intrometendo na conversa, e quase fez uma careta, mas não era prudente demonstrar desagrado perto de Severo Snape. Não ali.

Harry deu as costas ao ex-professor sem mais nenhuma palavra. "Merda", estava realmente irritado, "um dia péssimo, ordens absurdas, uma luta a caminho e agora um passeio nas masmorras pra ver um comensal e suas diversões", Harry se arrepiou, conhecia muito bem Nott para saber que tipo de coisa o divertia.

Chegou ao final das escadas, puxando a capa mais para perto do corpo devido ao frio.

- Potter. – o carcereiro o cumprimentou. Harry simplesmente encarou o homem, que jurava que nunca tinha visto na vida, e continuou andando.

Quando Harry se viu em um corredor limoso, destoante do resto da mansão, é que se deu conta de que nunca estivera ali. Um arrepio voltou a correr pelas suas costas, que ele achava que não tinha muito a ver com o frio do lugar.

Harry sabia que Voldemort não fazia prisioneiros de guerra. Não, se alguma alma bruxa, por ventura, caísse nas mãos de comensais durante uma batalha era imediatamente morto. Harry não temia ver rostos conhecidos por detrás das inúmeras portas lacradas do corredor.

Mas, por outro lado, Harry sabia que só havia dois tipos de pessoas ali: trouxas, que eram trazidos pelos comensais para servirem de "diversão" nas horas vagas, e traidores. Estes não eram muitos, nem tão traidores assim, às vezes simplesmente alguém que não conseguiu cumprir uma ordem, ou se recusou, ou caiu em desagrado com outro comensal e acabou incriminado por algo, ou simplesmente cruzou o caminho do Lord em um dia ruim. Estes, os "traidores", estavam ali por dois motivos: inicialmente, para sofrer castigos e pagar por seus erros. Eram torturados e mantidos vivos por magia. O segundo motivo era o porquê de continuarem vivos: para integrar missões suicidas, de reconhecimento ou qualquer outro trabalho que os comensais não quisessem cumprir. Em geral, a maioria não tinha mais condições de se colocar de pé depois de alguns dias. Quando ficavam "inúteis" para as duas funções, o Lord autorizava que os matassem.

Harry realmente não estava disposto a abrir todas as portas e ver o que havia dentro daquelas celas a procura de Nott. Então retrocedeu alguns passos, se colocando em frente do carcereiro, que somente o olhou.

Em outros tempos, Harry teria sorrido e começado algo do tipo "Er... Oi, você viu o Nott por aí?", mas o homem magro, alto e frio, com a marca negra brilhando em seu braço não era do tipo que daria uma resposta a uma pergunta dessas. Harry simplesmente se endireitou e tentou colocar o máximo de firmeza em uma única palavra.

- Nott.

- Sete três. – o homem indicou o corredor da direita com a cabeça.

Harry seguiu a indicação, olhando as portas de madeira, uma por uma, com mais atenção. Cada uma tinha um número, mal desenhado, em tinta vermelha. Harry parou em frente à cela número setenta e três e deu dois toques antes de abrir.

Parou no portal, não exatamente assustado, pois já esperava algo do tipo, mas certamente a cena não era bonita.

A cela fedia. O chão de terra batida estava pontuado por vômito, sangue e excrementos. As paredes de concreto coberto por cal estavam encardidas, sujeira acumulada com manchas de sangue e marcas de luta. Havia correntes jogadas em um canto, junto com outros objetos que Harry não reconheceu, mas que deviam servir para a "diversão", junto a uma pilha de trapos pretos.

No outro canto estavam duas pessoas. Uma era certamente Nott, a outra não dava pra ver: Nott estava deitado sobre ela. Certamente era uma pessoa muito pequena e com longos cabelos loiros encardidos. As mãos brancas sobressaiam um pouco acima, algemadas com grossos braceletes fixos à parede, onde escorria o sangue dos pulsos machucados.

Nott se movimentava freneticamente sobre o corpo menor, virado de bruços, em um vai e vem contínuo, entre gemidos. A outra pessoa não esboçava reação alguma à violação de seu corpo. Isso não surpreendera Harry também, já vira Nott e outros comensais praticando sexo com cadáveres. Segundo eles, evitava arranhões desnecessários e eles iriam morrer mesmo. Harry vomitara compulsivamente depois das três primeiras vezes que vira isso, agora já se acostumara.

- Nott. – chamou baixo.

O homem virou a cabeça, o encarando, sem parar.

- Só um minuto... – disse com a voz falha, acelerando o movimento.

Harry fez uma careta, enojado, encostou-se ao batente e ficou olhando pra fora da cela. Nott parou com um gemido mais alto. Ofegante, se levantou, fechou a calça e se voltou a Harry.

– O que quer, Potter?

- Voldemort está chamando.

Nott estremeceu ao som do nome e não disse mais nada, passando por Harry apressado.

O garoto ia fechando a porta da cela para sair dali o mais rápido possível também quando um som chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou para dentro da cela e viu a pessoa jogada tossir novamente. O corpo se dobrou no chão, encolhendo as pernas com um gemido baixo, ficando de lado.

Era um menino, e estava vivo. Isso surpreendeu Harry, que entrou na cela novamente. Harry colocou o pé sob o corpo, virando-o totalmente. Era quase uma criança. Os braços, torcidos devido à posição incômoda, tampavam o rosto, mas dava pra ver uma barba loira, longa, mas rala. O corpo era pequeno e delicado. Era um homem, estava quase nu, a calça preta e uma blusa branca reduzidas a farrapos que se enroscavam no corpo por pura teimosia. O corpo estava quase tão rasgado quanto a roupa, riscado por um açoite, facas inúmeras e vai saber mais o quê. Alguns cortes tentavam cicatrizar, outros ainda sangravam, outros eram marcas sujas no corpo. No lado do corpo, na altura do abdômen, havia um ferimento que sangrava constantemente, manchando a terra de vermelho. Parecia feito à faca. Harry sabia que aquilo poderia levar qualquer um à morte em horas. Provavelmente fora o próprio Nott que o provocara antes de estuprá-lo.

O garoto tossiu novamente e sangue escorreu de sua boca. Harry deu alguns passos pra trás, com medo de pegar alguma doença. Acabou pisando nas correntes, enroscando os pés. Harry se abaixou para se soltar a fim de andar sem o perigo de cair no chão infecto, quando algo chamou sua atenção.

No meio das vestes pretas que se misturavam às correntes e demais objetos de tortura, algo brilhou. Algo prata. Harry pegou devagar a tira de tecido brilhante, puxando-a. À sua mão veio uma gravata feita em tiras, ainda com o nó, encharcada de sangue seco. Uma gravata verde e prata.

Harry piscou, sentindo a garganta apertar em aflição. Se abaixou e começou a revirar o tecido negro, igualmente rasgado. Sim, lá, jogado, estava o brasão da Sonserina. Harry procurou mais um pouco e achou a etiqueta interna do que um dia fora uma capa do uniforme de Hogwarts, e seu coração parou de vez. Na etiqueta preta, duas letras pratas se entrelaçavam, rebuscadas: DM.

Harry se voltou para olhar o corpo jogado no chão. Seu coração batia tão rápido agora que chegava a doer. Suas mãos tremiam, ele mal conseguia respirar. Ali, caído aos seus pés, inconsciente, todo rasgado, violentado e despedaçado, estava Draco Malfoy.

Harry teve que sorver o ar infecto a sua volta muitas vezes, com força, até que conseguisse se mexer. Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo, suas mãos tremendo, afastaram os braços do loiro com delicadeza. Sim, era ele mesmo. O rosto pontudo, a face aristocrática e delicada estavam ali, por baixo da camada de sujeira e machucados.

O moreno nunca se sentira tão aflito. O desespero de ver alguém querido morrendo era terrível, mas ver alguém tão próximo naquela situação era muito pior. Sim, ele e Malfoy eram próximos. Não amigos, não íntimos, mas certamente próximos. Ele conhecia o Sonserino, crescera ao seu lado, conviviam todos os dias, se insultavam todos os dias, por seis anos. Talvez ele conhecesse melhor o loiro que muitos colegas de sua própria casa, pois se dedicara a observá-lo atentamente por um bom tempo. E agora o via ali.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Tocou a face do outro com os dedos trêmulos, tentando afastar os cabelos de seus olhos, apesar deles estarem fechados. Draco gemeu de dor e Harry percebeu que ele ardia em febre. Ele não podia deixar o outro ali, morrendo. Mas não podia simplesmente libertá-lo ou curá-lo, isso custaria sua vida.

Harry voltou a examiná-lo novamente. Precisava pensar. Precisava de tempo. Bem, Draco não iria sair dali tão cedo mesmo... Mas ele estava mal... Harry olhou o ferimento que sangrava continuamente. Levantou a varinha e murmurou uma série de feitiços. Ah, aquilo era magia avançada, magia negra, que aprendera com Voldemort. Era necessário muito mais que feitiços para curar uma ferida daquelas no St Mungus, mas Harry não tinha nem conhecimento nem recursos no momento. Draco estremeceu e gemeu de dor e Harry o puxou pra perto, o abraçando, sem parar a ladainha que o curava, sentindo duas lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Potter!

Harry parou no meio do corredor. Estava esperando por isso há três dias.

Nott o alcançou. Harry se virou para encará-lo.

- O que quer, Nott?

- O que você fez com o Malfoy?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Ele é um traidor. Pensei que não se importaria.

- Exato. Não costumamos limpar e curar traidores, Potter. – sorriu, cínico.

Harry ficou sério.

- Não espere que eu coma restos como você, Nott.

O comensal o olhou atentamente por alguns segundos, absorvendo a informação. Então sorriu.

- Ora, parece que finalmente está mostrando que é um homem, Potter, e não o bebê chorão que caiu nas graças do mestre.

Harry sorriu e lhe deu as costas.

- Pensei que você não gostasse disso, Potter. Agora, quem sabe, nós possamos te convidar para dar umas voltas por aí... – disse, provocante.

Harry parou no fim do corredor, falando sem encarar o outro.

- Não perca seu tempo. Eu não gosto. O caso é que o Malfoy é um problema antigo pra mim. Se quiser saber mais, pergunte ao seu filho, não quero mais ouvir falar sobre esse assunto. – e deixou o corredor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry estava mais uma vez na cela setenta e três. Agora a cela estava mais limpa, pelo menos Harry já não tinha medo de sentar no chão, como estava agora, com as costas apoiadas na parede e a cabeça do loiro descansando sobre as suas pernas cruzadas.

Estava concentrado no que fazia: alguém quebrara o maxilar do loiro. Harry precisou roubar esquelesce das reservas do Lord, mas ninguém se importaria... Ele precisou reconstruir parte do osso da face também. Quando entrou na cela naquele dia pensou que Draco estava morto, seu rosto era uma máscara deformada de sangue seco. Pelo visto, ele tinha levado uma senhora surra, estava bem machucado.

Harry vinha vê-lo sempre que podia. Ele estava sempre inconsciente e sempre machucado. Harry curava os ferimentos mais graves, que demonstravam que podiam ser fatais de alguma forma. Não se arriscava a fazer mais que isso e limpar a cela, poderia parecer suspeito, embora temesse pela tosse freqüente e pela infecção que se alastrava pelo corpo do loiro abertamente, como a febre constante demonstrava.

Harry se sentia estranhamente bem ali. Não era o lugar mais confortável do mundo, até o armário da casa dos Dursleys era melhor que aquele lugar, mas ele se sentia vivo quando estava perto do loiro.

Draco era seu inimigo, era uma das pessoas mais insuportáveis que Harry já teve o desprazer de conhecer, era fútil, mimado e terrivelmente irritante! O moreno se questionou mais de uma vez sobre o porquê de estar se arriscando para ajudar o loiro.

Inicialmente se convenceu de que ele era uma pessoa, afinal de contas, e merecia, precisava, de ajuda. Mas ele só convivia com pessoas que precisavam de ajuda nos últimos tempos. Já vira pessoas em estado muito pior do que o de Draco, e, no entanto, não fizera nada. Pelo contrário, muitas vezes ele era o próximo da fila para lançar o crucciatus, por pressão de Voldemort ou de outros comensais.

Não, não era isso. Seu senso de herói estava se perdendo...

Talvez fosse porque o conhecesse. Mas conhecer Draco Malfoy era odiá-lo, como bem sabia. Era torcer para ele tropeçar e quebrar aquele maldito nariz empinado. Harry sorriu terno e passou os dedos pelo contorno do nariz do rapaz deitado sobre suas pernas. Não... Não era por isso também...

Talvez estar perto de Draco fosse como voltar para Hogwarts. Como voltar para as aulas, para Hagrid, Rony e Hermione, e Dumbledore e McGonnagal, e madame Pomfrey e madame Pince e madame Norrra. Harry sorriu com a lembrança da gata. E era lembrar de dias ensolarados a beira do lago e guerras de bolas de neve nas manhãs de natal cheias de presentes. Estar com Draco Malfoy era lembrar que, por mais que ele nunca tenha tido vida própria, houve um passado que valeu a pena.

Talvez ele só venha porque sabe que, enquanto ele está ali, ninguém mais chega perto do loiro.

Ou talvez, o motivo real de estar ali, era simplesmente porque a esperança de poder salvar Draco, de mantê-lo vivo, de tirá-lo dali era a mesma esperança, a execução de sua própria vontade de sair dali.

Harry não sabia o que lhe levava a entrar naquela cela, trancar a porta com dezenas de feitiços anti arrombamento e silenciadores, e cuidar de Draco Malfoy por horas. Só sabia que voltaria no dia seguinte, se tivesse chance. E no outro, e no outro, e no outro...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry deixou sua capa sobre a cama. Estava perturbado. As imagens da última batalha ressoavam em sua cabeça. Voldemort pedia mais ênfase no tratamento com os bruxos que ainda ocupavam o Ministério. Harry resistia.

Sua cabeça doía. Ela iria explodir, isso era certo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Pensou em tomar um banho e tentar dormir. Mas não queria dormir. Não queria seu inconsciente brincando com aquelas imagens. Não, ele precisava pensar. Precisava colocar as idéias no lugar e buscar uma saída. Precisava de um pouco de paz.

Saiu do quarto em direção ao salão, onde era mais iluminado. Estava cheio. Os comensais estavam em peso na mansão, era férias de natal e Voldemort exigira presença. Presença com ócio. Ele não teria a sua paz ali.

Ele sabia muito bem aonde ir, só não queria. Estava indo muito lá nos últimos tempos. Draco melhorava, lentamente. Harry poderia curá-lo de vez, mas isso o delataria. Não, Draco ainda estava fraco e machucado. E inconsciente. E era melhor assim.

Harry já estava no meio do corredor das masmorras quando os primeiros gritos atingiram seus ouvidos.

Ah, sim, os comensais estavam na mansão.

- Potter. – cumprimentou o carcereiro, Harry retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu reto, em direção à cela tão conhecida.

Mas estava se sentindo meio desorientado. Os gritos eram muitos, e em maior proporção, de homens e mulheres, choros, como se todos os prisioneiros estivessem sendo torturados ao mesmo tempo. Era a festa que os comensais faziam quando não estavam matando na rua.

Harry chegou à porta da cela de Draco. Estava aberta, havia cinco homens lá dentro. Harry ficou parado no batente, tentando captar o que estavam fazendo, com receio de um conflito.

Os homens estavam visivelmente bêbados. Três de pé, rindo e bebendo, um sentado perto das correntes, o outro abaixado no chão, ao lado de Malfoy, que estava de joelhos, arfante, a cabeça apoiada na parede a sua frente, onde suas mãos estavam algemadas. Suas costas sangravam, ele acabara de ser açoitado.

Ele estava acordado?

Sim. Havia, quebradas no chão, algumas garrafas. Muitas de bebidas, outras de poções. Então era isso, haviam dado algum tipo de estimulante a ele para que o garoto recobrasse a consciência?

Draco se debatia ferozmente, gritando a plenos pulmões, as mãos presas à parede limitando o movimento, o machucando ainda mais. Ele estava sendo torturado por um homem em pé, que lhe jogava o crucio. Ele interrompeu a maldição. Draco apoiou o corpo na parede, tentando respirar. Os outros riam. Dois avançaram, voltando à tortura com força redobrada. Draco gritava, e seus gritos ecoavam pela mansão inteira.

- Vamos, Draquinho... Seja um bom menino... – riu um dos comensais de pé, entornando o líquido da garrafa em suas mãos. Ninguém parecia ter notado a presença de Harry.

Draco deixou o corpo enfraquecido cair no chão depois da tortura, fechando os olhos, arfante. Os dois comensais ao seu lado, em um único movimento, viraram seu corpo, colocando-o de bruços. Draco voltou a se debater, conseguiu se desvirar, chutando o homem que avançava sobre ele, abrindo as próprias calças. O outro puxou seus cabelos, forçando o loiro a encará-lo.

- O próximo sou eu. Sabe como sinto saudades da sua mãe... Ela nem precisava de um império... – disse rindo, ao que o loiro rosnou, entendendo a ameaça nas entrelinhas, puxando as mãos com força, tentando soltar as algemas enquanto se debatia.

O outro homem, com as calças abertas, mantinha as pernas do loiro afastadas com o próprio corpo, sendo auxiliado por um terceiro, que segurava os pés em direções opostas, e, alcançando uma garrafa com a outra mão, levou-a para perto do corpo do garoto, entre suas pernas. Draco se debateu com mais violência.

Harry pareceu sair do torpor febril em que mergulhara observando a cena. Isso era comum, estava se acostumando a se desligar da realidade quando encarava as cenas de tortura já habituais.

Mas ao perceber o que ia acontecer seu estômago revirou e garras surgiram e envolveram seu peito, fazendo seu coração parar, a respiração faltando. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou e ele sentiu seu poder se descontrolando, fluindo raiva contida. Finalmente foi notado.

O homem que bebia deixou a garrafa cair no chão ao fitar o moreno alto parado na porta. O que estava sobre Draco parou. Todos o encaravam, inclusive um loiro perplexo e assustado.

- Saiam. – disse em um sussurro frio.

Os três homens que estavam de pé saíram imediatamente. O comensal que tentara estuprar Draco atirou a garrafa contra a parede, deixando os cacos caírem perto do menino e se levantou, arrumando as vestes. O outro comensal, que segurava os cabelos de Malfoy, se levantou e o encarou. Harry o reconhecera como o sobrinho de Nott.

- O que foi, Potter? Quer participar da festinha? Ao que parece, você não costuma participar das nossas brincadeiras, mas meu tio falou que você tem contas com esse aqui...

E chutou o lado do corpo de Malfoy com força, que grunhiu.

Harry o encarou com uma intensidade diabólica e o homem abaixou a cabeça, deixando a cela junto com o outro rapidamente. Harry se voltou e fechou a porta, jogando vários feitiços nela, como sempre fazia. Então ouviu uma tosse.

Draco estava de joelhos, tossindo ruidosamente, colocando sangue pela boca. Sangue era o que não faltava a sua volta.

O garoto pareceu conseguir controlar a crise e se sentou no chão, se encolhendo ao máximo, buscando distância do visitante, ao qual encarava com os olhos cinzentos, levemente irritados, como se tivesse chorado, mas Harry sabia que aquela vermelhidão era muita para simples lágrimas.

Harry retirou a capa com lentidão e a pendurou na maçaneta da porta, tomando cuidado para que não arrastasse no chão sujo. Dobrou as mangas da camisa e sacou a varinha, se aproximando lentamente do outro garoto. Draco encolheu mais o corpo magro e pálido, praticamente nu, fazendo-o parecer ainda menor, como se fosse possível sumir na parede encardida da cela, caso as algemas permitissem.

Harry se abaixou ao seu lado e passou os dedos pela sua testa, afastando os cabelos sujos e emaranhados do seu rosto. Draco meneou a cabeça, tentando fugir do toque, puxando as mãos continuamente, como se fosse possível soltá-las para afastar Harry dali.

Harry pôde sentir que o outro continuava com febre alta, e isso o preocupou. A febre nunca baixava. O moreno encarou os olhos a sua frente, o rosto sujo, o corpo machucado. Murmurou um feitiço de limpeza e percebeu o loiro arregalar os olhos, se encolhendo mais, tentando se afastar.

Harry empunhou a varinha e se aproximou mais, murmurando feitiços de cura para os machucados nas pernas do loiro. Este tentou chutá-lo. Harry prendeu as pernas dele com as próprias, sentando-se sobre elas, e começou a curar os ferimentos em seu torço.

Draco se debatia, tornando a tarefa difícil para Harry. O moreno colocou uma mão sobre o seu peito, pressionando o corpo magro do outro contra a parede, o deixando parcialmente imóvel. Draco cuspiu no rosto de Harry.

- Pára! – Harry gritou – Pára! Eu não vou te machucar!

Mas Draco continuava se debatendo. Harry o segurou pela nuca, de forma parecida com o que o sobrinho do Nott fez, e forçou o loiro a encará-lo. Draco tremia e seus olhos brilhavam de fúria e medo. Harry nunca vira o sonserino assim, tão furioso. Se sentiu desconcertado com as próprias atitudes. Estava sendo quase tão violento com Draco quanto os agressores que haviam deixado a sala há poucos minutos.

Harry se sentiu mal. Uma angústia e uma vergonha imensa invadiram o seu peito. Estava tão acostumado a ver pessoas serem violentadas e implorar por ajuda, por qualquer ajuda, que não mediu suas atitudes. Fora grosso com Draco, mesmo que sua intensão não fosse essa. O loiro não sabia que ele já havia assistido aquela cena antes, não sabia que ele vinha cuidando dele há semanas. Tudo o que Draco sabia era que estava nu e ferido na frente do seu inimigo de escola, que havia acabado de assistir ao seu quase estupro e que, aparentemente, queria a mesma coisa.

Entendia a recusa do loiro, a falta de questionamento, o medo, o silêncio. Era vergonha, mas uma vergonha diferente da que ele próprio sentia: era humilhação. Ele era Draco Malfoy, certamente nunca pediria a sua ajuda, mesmo se estivesse morrendo, como estava. Harry quase pôde sentir a repulsa do outro aos seus atos, e, ao mesmo tempo, o alívio que Draco sentiu quando ele se afastou.

Se levantou. O loiro voltou a se encolher. Harry conjurou uma tina de água e lavou o rosto e as mãos sujas pelo sangue do outro. Draco o olhava faminto. Harry encheu um copo de água e voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado do sonserino, derramando devagar o líquido nos seus lábios rachados, dessa vez sem luta. Depois de beber, Draco virou o rosto para a parede, ficando em silêncio pontuado por tosse e gemidos de dor.

Harry se afastou, se sentando perto da porta, se permitindo mergulhar nos próprios pensamentos, o que, afinal, era o que tinha ido fazer ali: pensar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry voltou nos dias seguintes, aproveitando o fato de que o loiro continuava lúcido para tentar lhe inspirar confiança.

Para sua sorte, não voltou a encontrar mais ninguém dentro da cela além do próprio prisioneiro, mesmo que houvesse sinais claros de que o loiro voltara a ser estuprado e torturado nos períodos entre as suas visitas.

Draco não estava bem, isso era fato, mas não deixava Harry se aproximar, nem falava nada. Harry chegava, jogava os feitiços, limpava a cela, tirava a capa e sentava no chão, próximo à porta. Draco se encolhia no seu canto da melhor forma que seus ferimentos permitiam, e ficava lhe lançando olhares hostis.

Uma coisa era evidente: Draco Malfoy o fazia pensar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A: Bem, pessoas, com vocês, Draco Malfoy!**

**A primeira coisa que eu escrevi nessa fic foi essa cena: o encontro do Harry com o Draco inconsciente. Originalmente, acreditem, esse capítulo era muito mais violento e muito mais extenso. Mas, apesar da minha mente criar coisas que chegam a ME assustar, eu não tive coragem de detalhar tudo no papel. Fiquei com medo de assustar **_**vocês**_** também. O que eu deixei de escrever aqui aparece de forma indireta em algumas falas do Draco na última parte da fic, **_**Eternamente**_**, a que, por enquanto, somente a Dark teve acesso**__** Mas aqui estão as cenas que originaram a trilogia.**

**Rewills:**

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Preste atenção no comportamento do Voldie. Isso é importante para que o final seja coerente. Nada acontece à toa. ;)

**DarkAngelSly: **Eu, má? Eu nem tive coragem de fazer com o Draquinho tudo o que eu criei pra ele, twin! Você sabe o quanto eu realmente amo esses dois!

**Vanessa: **Oh, olá! Que bom que vc pode comentar agora... Isso me deixa muito feliz! Olha o Draco aqui... Talvez não em sua melhor forma, mas dá pra matar as saudades, não?

**Fabrielle: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oi, moça! Bom ver vc por aqui...

Acredite, essa fic não é somente neuras e violência gratuitas. Ela gerou indiretamente toda uma discussão sobre a beleza na dor e uma série de fics vampíricas tratando sobre a aridez da eternidade. Sério, eu não estou defendendo nenhuma tese viajante com ela, mas se vc estiver disposta, pare pra pensar no que fundamenta a relação desses dois. E eles ainda nem estão juntos... ;)

Cara! Eu tenho um projeto assim! Tipo, Harry criado pelo Voldie! Não cheguei a por no papel ainda porque me envolvi com challs e outros projetos passaram na frente, mas certamente um dia eu escrevo! Me passa o link da tradução! Quero muito ler isso! Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Obrigada a quem está acompanhando. Com um projeto tão pesado como esse, é realmente importante pra mim saber o que vcs estão achando.**

**Rewills, pessoas! Rewills! Hoje mesmo eu respondo! ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6 – Caos e poder

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 6 – Caos e poder**

- Potter!- o grito ecoou pela sala vazia – Potter!

- Sim? – o garoto apareceu, andando calmamente, vindo das masmorras.

- O que a Bella pensa que está fazendo? Eu já disse que o governo da Escócia está para se entregar, ela não tinha que assinar aquele decreto! A população vai ganhar força agora.

- Se quer saber, Voldemort, chame _ela_ para prestar satisfações. Eu não assino decretos. Aliás, os papéis de transferência das propriedades trouxas para o governo já estão prontos.

- Esqueça isso... A Escócia é a prioridade no momento. Mande Bella vir aqui imediatamente. Quero que... Amico assuma o governo no lugar dela... Bella está ficando muito autônoma... E chame Nott e Dolohov. Vamos sair hoje.

- Eles já estão na rua, Voldemort. – Harry disse com a voz cansada – Reconhecimento do norte da França.

- A França pode esperar, Potter. A questão agora é o norte.

- Então chame-os você, afinal, você tem mais meios pra isso, não é mesmo?

Voldemort se virou e encarou o garoto por alguns instantes. Ele estava cada vez mais abusado, mas, enfim, ele nunca foi muito... dobrável.

- Vá, Potter. Quero você aqui em duas horas. Você vem junto.

- Você também vai participar do ataque? – Harry perguntou mais cuidadoso.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Duas horas, Potter.

Harry saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Aquilo não podia ser boa coisa. Voldemort na rua nunca era boa coisa. Voldemort irritado na rua só podia significar uma coisa. A noite seria longa.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Não era como se a Escócia quisesse estar sobre o poder de Lord Voldemort. Isso, somado ao fato de que os comensais investiram sobre a população trouxa massivamente, liderados pelo próprio Lord, fez com que o fato de estarem armados não significasse muito. Em minutos, a região de Dunfries que fazia divisa com a Inglaterra, onde se concentrava a resistência, era um imenso cemitério a céu abeto.

A chegada da Ordem não mudou as coisas: a Escócia acabara de ser anexada aos mapas de Voldemort.

- Potter, Aleto vai comandar a Escócia e Gales, mas não permita que ela cometa os mesmos erros que Bellatriz.

- Voldemort, eu preciso te lembrar que não trabalho para você?

- Você não é tão incompetente, Potter. Vamos, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Harry se surpreendeu quando chegaram à Mansão e Voldemort o guiou às masmorras. Dessa vez, o carcereiro não os cumprimentou, somente flexionou a cabeça ao mestre.

- Há alguém aqui? – Voldemort perguntou.

- Não, mestre.

-Então saia, e não deixe ninguém entrar.

O homem obedeceu imediatamente. Os dois seguiram por entre as celas, sentindo a umidade do lugar e o silêncio cortante. Durante alguns minutos, Harry temeu que Voldemort tivesse descoberto sua relação com o Malfoy, e, de alguma forma, quisesse puní-lo. Depois que passaram a cela setenta e três e continuaram avançando, Harry começou a temer pela sua própria segurança. Ultimamente andava mais arredio do que o comum com o Lord. Passar algumas horas com Draco, quase todos os dias, e vendo o loiro praticamente se degenerar a sua frente, estava fazendo com que Harry voltasse a questionar se tudo aquilo tinha sentido...

- Chegamos.

Voldemort parou em frente a uma porta sem número.

- Avançamos muito em termos do seu treinamento nos últimos meses. Você aprende rápido quando com os estímulos certos, Potter. – Voldemort sorriu de lado para o garoto – No entanto, acho que está na hora de te aplicar um teste.

Harry o encarou com intensidade, mas não disse nada.

- Você parece ter compreendido muito bem tudo o que eu tentei te mostrar sobre a profundidade da magia e a consistência da alma.

Harry não conseguiu evitar que as palavras de Snape em seu primeiro ano retumbassem em sua mente.

_Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias..._

- Mas quando você chegou aqui, Potter, - continuou Voldemort, como se não soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de Harry - você me disse que queria saber sobre a morte. Era claro que naquele dia você estava apavorado com a idéia. A idéia, eu digo, da morte. Você recebeu toda a instrução possível daquele imprestável do Dumbledore, que dizia que a morte não era nada. Eu só aceitei o nosso acordo naquele dia porque sabia que, pra você, isso era muito pouco. Pra você, a morte é alguma coisa. E eu quero saber o quê.

Harry o encarou.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Entre, e os mate. – Voldemort abriu a porta a suas costas e saiu da frente para que Harry entrasse.

Demorou um tempo para que os olhos verdes se adaptassem a quase inexistente luz dentro da cela depois que Voldemort o seguiu para dentro, fechando a porta. Mas logo Harry pôde ver.

Caídos aos seus pés, muito machucados, mas inteiramente conscientes, algemados como Malfoy, estavam Quim Shacklebolt e Percy Weasley. (1)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Potter. – Voldemort o chamou quando atingiram o salão minutos depois e Harry rumou para as escadas sem nenhuma palavra.

Harry se voltou para encarar as íris vermelhas.

- No próximo ataque, você comanda os comensais.

- Eu não trabalho pra você.

- Não. Agora você trabalha comigo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A: (1) Certo, eu não vou descrever isso...**

**E, bem, o Percy está na Ordem? Quem sabe... O Harry é que não, afinal, ele já está fora há algum tempo... Mas, de qualquer forma, ele é um Weasley, e a questão aqui é o que isso significa para o Harry. Eu não ia matar o Gui ou os gêmeos, dói muito no coração... **

**N/A2: Rewills**

**DarkAngelSly: **Gostou do fim, twin? A que fica provocando... ahuahauahuhauahua

**Vanessa: **Bem, moça... Eu acho pesado porque eu não quis deixar uma coisa gratuita... E eu não sei se isso é bom, por não ser algo agressivo sem motivo, ou se é ruim, por ser violência justificada... Enfim, que bom que você achou leve... Eu tentei não carregar nas descrições... Mas foi algo em que eu tive que me controlar pra não dar cores psicopatas à fic... XD E se você ficou com dó do Draco, fico realmente feliz por estar despertando emoções... Agora, quanto à barba, me desculpe! Eu também custo pra ver ele assim, mas era algo que, se não tivesse, soaria falso à situação, entende? Continue lendo, dear... Gosto dos seus comentários!

**Fabrielle: **É... eu sei... a Dark me conta sobre umas fodas em inglês... Eu não leio pq meu inglês ainda naum dá pra isso... Mas como eu disse, eu não queria que fosse gratuito e certamente queria que fosse legível... então...

Sua fic ta em alerta... Quando eu voltar de viagem vou ler! E pode escrever o quanto quiser que eu leio!

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Oi, Lauh! Fico realmente muito feliz de conseguir despertar emoções em vocês sem chocar... Que bom que você está gostando! Continue comigo, moça! Beijos

**Thanatos: **Moço, adorei sua rewill! Muito, muito obrigada!

Bem, a questão do lado negro do Harry e o que levou ele a se aliar ao Voldemort vai ser discutida o tempo todo durante a trilogia, então eu espero que você continue acompanhando. Esse, inclusive, foi um capítulo para mostrar um pouco das reações dele, apesar de ser bem curto. É um prazer ter um leitor como você e espero receber mais comentários sobre suas impressões. Novamente, obrigada.

**Até domingo que vem. Esperem... Capítulo que vem vale à pena: momentos de convivência entre Draco e Harry. **


	7. Capítulo 7  O que você quer?

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 7 - O que você quer?**

Harry fazia a refeição vespertina no grande salão, sentado à mesa junto com Voldemort e cerca de trinta comensais. Mantinha a postura e o sorriso cínico no rosto, participando da conversa sobre a resistência na Irlanda às novas investidas.

O vinho começava a deixá-lo sonolento e ele se lembrava com saudades de sua cama, estava há quase trinta horas sem dormir, trabalhando nessa invasão. Seu alívio era que a resistência na Irlanda não era organizada, como na Inglaterra, então não havia carnificina diária. E Voldemort estava feliz. O governo estava mais estável, e ele delegara a invasão e o governo de Gales a Harry, que estava indo bem, tendo tempo para seus "próprios prazeres", como Voldemort disse uma vez, no fim do treinamento. Harry não quis alongar o assunto.

O burburinho silenciou de repente e Harry se obrigou a erguer os olhos pesados da taça. Um comensal e o carcereiro surgiam na escadaria arrastando algo por correntes. O almoço ameaçou voltar e Harry procurou não olhar para o que quer que fosse aquilo.

- Mestre, tenho um pedido de execução. – começou o comensal.

- Ora, Denis, isso é hora de execução? Eu estou almoçando... – disse Voldemort, e o comensal sorriu, satisfeito com o humor do Lord.

- Desculpe, Lord, não pretendia incomodá-lo.

- Mas já que incomodou, vamos ao que interessa... Quem é e por que merece morrer? – perguntou Voldemort, fazendo muitos comensais sorrirem, ansiosos pela execução.

- Ele vem causando problemas novamente... Alguns comensais deram poções para mantê-lo acordado e ele tem me perturbado há semanas! – se pronunciou o carcereiro – Ele não serve para nada... Draco Malfoy já devia ter morrido há muito tempo, mestre.

Harry desviou os olhos da taça para o carcereiro, erguendo a cabeça levemente depois, esperou a resposta de Voldemort.

- Bem, ele parece bem silencioso no momento... – zombou o sobrinho de Nott, sorrindo. Harry sabia que, pra ele, Draco ainda tinha alguma utilidade.

- Serviço meu... Mas ele não agüenta mais nada, garanto! – respondeu o carcereiro.

Harry olhou o corpo novamente com atenção. Draco certamente estava inconsciente e muito, muito machucado. O rastro de sangue se espalhava pelo chão de mármore, marcando o caminho por onde vieram. As correntes das algemas eram seguras pelo comensal, mantendo os braços do garoto esticados pra cima, sua cabeça pendia molemente. Ele fora arrastado das masmorras até ali pelos pulsos.

- Ora, pelo visto temos um impasse aqui. – Harry se pronunciou, com algo como cinismo divertido na voz – Não querem mais o garoto nas masmorras, mas há uma certa resistência em matá-lo – disse, encarando o sobrinho de Nott – Eu tenho interesse que ele continue vivo também...

- Não precisa se justificar, Potter, todos sabemos que você viu nele os atributos dos Malfoys. – comentou um comensal, os outros riram.

- Também – disse Harry, esboçando um sorriso – Mas também questões pessoais, se me entendem. Se me permitir, Voldemort, eu fico com ele. Inútil ou não para vocês, ainda temos contas a acertar. Depois eu me livro do corpo.

Voldemort esboçou um sorriso.

- Levem-no para o quarto do Senhor Potter. Ele é seu agora. – disse, olhando o moreno de um modo estranho... Quase... Orgulhoso.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry entrou em seu quarto devagar, já era tarde da noite, estava cansado e preocupado. Ansiara a tarde inteira para poder ver como Draco estava.

Quando se viu envolvido pela penumbra permanente do aposento, depois de trancar bem a porta, vasculhou com os olhos cada canto, procurando pelo loiro.

O corpo estava jogado a centímetros dos seus pés, no espaço ao pé da cama. As algemas, agora ficadas no chão, ainda envolviam seus pulsos. O sangue começava a se avolumar na região do abdômen, empossando no carpete baixo. Draco continuava inconsciente.

Harry retirou a capa e se abaixou ao lado do corpo, colocando a mão sob o seu pescoço. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos e rápidos, mas ainda estavam lá. A febre também.

Harry soltou os pulsos do outro com delicadeza e tentou fazer as algemas sumirem, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu. Elas continuavam ali, pregadas no chão. Não importa, ele tinha outros problemas agora.

Ergueu o tronco do outro levemente, apoiando-o em seu colo, como uma estranha Pietá, verificando que ele tinha várias fraturas pelo corpo, além dos hematomas e machucados. Em um impulso, se levantou, trazendo o outro em seus braços, se surpreendendo com a leveza do homem, afinal, ele sempre fora mais alto que o moreno.

Harry o levou até o banheiro. Voltou a ficar na pose de Pietá e convocou uma toalha, estendendo-a no chão para depositar o corpo do loiro em cima. Voltou sua atenção para a banheira, enchendo-a com água quente e sabonete líquido perfumado. Foi até o armário e pegou mais algumas poções, trazendo para perto da banheira. Retirou a camisa para não molhar e pegou o loiro novamente nos braços, mergulhando-o na banheira.

Lavou o corpo todo com cuidado, usando as mãos, o sabonete e uma esponja para livrá-lo da sujeira acumulada na cela. Livrando-se dos trapos que o envolviam, acompanhou a tez voltar a ser branca como se lembrava, e não aquele cinza avermelhado doentio que estava nos últimos dias, embora estivesse muito mais pálido do que era.

Lavou também os cabelos loiros, buscando aquele dourado acinzentado por baixo da meleca que estavam. Os penteou com vagar e chegou a pegar um punhal afiado, na ausência de tesoura, para cortá-los, mas ponderou que talvez o loiro fosse querê-los da forma como estavam, longos. Então, com extremo cuidado, cortou um pouco das pontas, deixando-o reto. Com uma poção para barbear, limpou o rosto do loiro, livrando-o da barba que, tinha certeza, ele não ia querer.

Agora Draco Malfoy estava muito mais parecido com Draco Malfoy.

Voltou a suspender o corpo nos braços, o depositando na toalha novamente. Esvaziou a banheira, onde uma água muito suja e avermelhada refulgia à luz das velas, a enchendo novamente com água quente. Verificou as poções que tinha em mãos, jogando na água algumas loções perfumadas, que nunca utilizara, e muitas poções cicatrizantes. Voltou a mergulhar o loiro na água.

Pingos de sangue imediatamente macularam a superfície límpida. Harry acompanhou com atenção as feridas se fecharem lentamente, murmurando feitiços para ajudar, remendando ossos, diluindo hematomas, fechando feridas. Lembrou-se da tosse sanguinolenta do loiro e ficou preocupado. Achava que ele poderia estar com pneumonia ou tuberculose. Não sabia tratar disso. Pegou uma poção para feridas e hemorragia internas e derramou na boca do loiro, devagar, garantindo que engolisse, torcendo para ajudar.

Voltou a pegar o loiro no colo, levando-o pra cama. Secou-o com magia e verificou novamente todo o seu corpo atrás de machucados. Não havia mais feridas, mas em alguns pontos ainda restavam marcas roxas, provas de fraturas ou restos de ferimentos muito profundos.

Harry voltou ao banheiro e buscou um frasco que havia pegado há algum tempo, justamente quando começou a cuidar de Draco. Esquelesce. O moreno derramou um pouco do líquido na boca do loiro e o ajudou a engolir. Seus olhos o observaram com atenção... Ele ainda estava muito pálido e a febre não cedia... Seus olhos recaíram sobre as mãos do loiro. Estavam brancas. Não pálidas como a cor natural de Draco, mas pareciam feitas de cera. Brancas e... Mortas.

Harry tomou os dedos longos entre os seus. As mãos de Draco estavam frias, os pulsos eram uma das áreas que permaneciam fortemente arroxeadas. Deviam estar fraturados. Harry conjurou uma tigela com essência de mortisco, mergulhou dois pedaços de pano e envolveu os dois punhos levemente, não pressionando muito para não impedir a circulação. Depois correu os dedos pelo braço do outro, pressionando um pouco, incentivando a circulação em direção às mãos.

Depois de uns minutos, achou melhor vestir o outro. Com ajuda de magia, colocou uma boxer sua e uma calça larga que costumava usar como pijama, cobrindo-o bem. Não colocou uma blusa para facilitar a cicatrização das feridas. Ele parecia doente ainda, e fraco, queimando em febre.

Harry foi em direção à mesa, onde conservava sempre um pouco de comida, pois detestava comer com os comensais. Havia algumas frutas. Ele as amassou em um prato e misturou com um pouco de leite. Então parou pra pensar e desistiu. Draco não comia nada sólido há meses, ele não ia conseguir engolir nada ainda... Foi até o banheiro e revirou novamente os frascos, achando uma poção protéica que Voldemort lhe dera. Derramou um pouco na boca do loiro, já era alguma coisa.

Harry se deitou ao lado de Draco. Estava cansado. Afastou os cabelos loiros da testa do outro. Um aperto se mantinha em seu peito. Alívio e medo. Sentia um medo enorme de que Malfoy morresse. Ele não entendia esse medo. Mas tê-lo ali, ao seu lado, dormindo, lhe dava um conforto que não conseguia sentir desde que havia decidido se juntar à Ordem, desde que deixara a casa de seus pais, nas férias depois do seu sexto ano.

Estar ao lado de Draco Malfoy e saber que ele estava vivo lhe dava paz.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco abriu os olhos devagar. Seus olhos doíam, seu corpo doía. Mas isso não era novidade. A novidade era que ele se sentia quente e confortável como não se lembrava de sentir há muito tempo.

Piscou, agradecendo a pouca luz. Gemeu ao tentar se virar. Estava em uma cama, coberto com um edredom que cheirava muito bem. Aliás, tudo a volta parecia ter aquele perfume suave. Ele o confortou.

Havia algo pressionando sua testa. Elevou a mão, reparando em seu pulso enfaixado, e retirou um paninho gelado. Aparentemente estivera com febre e alguém se preocupara com isso, como se preocupara em lhe enfaixar seus pulsos e em limpá-lo. Será que fora resgatado? Será que a maldita guerra finalmente havia acabado e ele estava livre? Livre da tortura, dos pesadelos, dos estupros, de tudo? Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Precisava saber se era sonho ou verdade.

Tentou se sentar, pra ver onde estava. Sua coluna estalou em protesto, assim como seus braços e pernas. Gemeu e se espreguiçou, tentando esticar todos os músculos. Passou a mão no peito nu. Ele estava terrivelmente magro e marcado por cicatrizes, muitas cicatrizes, mas inteiro como não se via há muito tempo. Sentia sede e fome, mas não tão desesperador como antes, suas entranhas não doíam como costumavam doer.

A dor, em si, havia diminuído bastante conforme se movimentava, esticando o corpo. Continuava doendo, mas era diferente. Doía como se tivesse dormido de mau jeito, e não como se tivesse levado uma surra, ou várias, como era comum. Não havia mais feridas abertas, nem nada quebrado, aparentemente.

Depois de explorar o ambiente com os olhos, o achando agradável, mas estranhamente hostil, Draco tentou se levantar. Sim, tentou, mas suas pernas ainda não o sustentavam com eficiência, apenas o suficiente para tremular até o banheiro e, depois de fazer sua higiene, tentar abrir a outra porta do aposento, lacrada. Então, cansado, voltou a deitar, disposto a dormir mais um pouco.

Mal tinha terminado de se cobrir, ouviu uma voz do outro lado da porta, aparentemente sussurrando feitiços. Se sentou, atento, e acompanhou a porta se abrindo e uma pessoa entrar no quarto, lacrando a porta atrás de si em seguida.

- Oi... – tentou, chamando baixo.

A pessoa se voltou rápido e seu queixo caiu ao ver o rosto a sua frente. Imediatamente, se encolheu contra a cama, com medo.

- Malfoy. Que bom que acordou.

Potter sorriu, tirando a capa pesada e jogando-a em cima de uma cadeira, se sentando na cama, aos pés do loiro.

- Como está se sentindo? Já estava preocup... – Harry levava a mão à testa do loiro a fim de verificar a febre, mas este deu um tapa nela e voltou a encará-lo - Droga, Malfoy! – Harry fechou a cara – Será que você ainda não percebeu que eu não quero te machucar?

Draco o encarou e permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

- Onde eu estou?

- No meu quarto, ainda na mansão do Lord.

- O que eu to fazendo aqui?

- Queriam te matar, eu o convenci a me deixar me vingar de você.

- Vingar? – o loiro se encolheu mais para longe do outro, batendo na cabeceira.

Harry rolou os olhos.

- Eu não vou te fazer mal nenhum, Draco. – Harry começou, falando mais baixo – Eu cuidei de você o máximo que eu pude até agora. Consegui te colocar em segurança. Você já está aqui há três dias, se recuperando. Aqui, ninguém te toca.

Harry observou o loiro fechar a cara, não bravo, mas triste.

- O que foi?

- Nada... É que... Quando eu acordei, pensei que tinha sido resgatado... Que a guerra tinha acabado... No final, eu só mudei de cela...

Harry se sentiu angustiado.

- Por favor, não fale assim... – Harry estendeu uma mão para tocar em Draco, este se afastou. – Draco...

- Malfoy. E eu não quero que você me toque, ta bem?

Harry recolheu a mão, sério.

- O que você quer de mim, Potter? – Draco perguntou, arisco.

Harry suspirou e se sentou na cama ao modo oriental, brincando com a coberta, parecendo triste.

- Sua febre baixou?

O loiro verificou com a mão e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem... Meio dolorido e muito cansado, mas estou melhor do que estava... Foi... Foi você que...

- Que cuidou de você? Não... Foi o Snape... O que você acha? – disse, mal humorado.

- O Snape ta aqui? – Draco perguntou, com súbito interesse.

- Ta. Mas fui eu! – respondeu Harry, contrariado.

- Ele sabia que eu estava preso?

- Todo mundo sabia. – ao ver a expressão de desconsolo do loiro, Harry decidiu deixar o tom mais brando - A gente não podia fazer nada, entende, Draco? Era muito arriscado...

- Como você conseguiu, então?

- Eu... Eu... – Harry ficou sem graça, sentia necessidade de ser sincero. Se não dissesse a verdade a Draco, não diria a mais ninguém. Desviou os olhos e abaixou a voz – Eu dizia pra eles que estava violentando você pra poder ficar lá, e que te limpava e curava pois não gostava de sujeira e te fazia durar mais...

Draco o olhava, incrédulo, engolindo a saliva com dificuldade. Então voltou a falar com a voz firme.

- Você viu muita coisa, Potter, muito mais do que eu gostaria. Mas não quero que se refira a mim como se eu fosse coisa. Ou vou te considerar tão sujo quanto eles.

- Eu sou um deles agora, Draco.

Draco arregalou os olhos e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Depois balançou a cabeça antes de perguntar.

- Como assim? Você é o Menino que Sobreviveu, o Eleito, o Potter Perfeito e sei lá mais o quê! O cara que nasceu pra derrotar o Lord das Trevas! Você não pode ter virado um comensal! Você está mentido! Se você é um comensal, deixe eu ver a marca!

- Não seja ridículo! Você acha que Voldemort ia colocar a Marca Negra em mim? Nem se eu beijasse os pés dele! Mas nós temos um acordo e eu to trabalhando pra ele. Deixei a Ordem, Hogwarts, tudo! Voldemort detém hoje o governo da Inglaterra, de Gales e da Escócia. Estamos tentando tomar a Irlanda e o próximo alvo é a França, já temos tropas lá. Ele só conseguiu tudo isso porque eu usei a minha influência para baixar a guarda do Ministério.

- E o que você quer com isso?

- Poder? – Harry deu de ombros.

- Não seja ridículo, Potter! Ao lado do Lord você é o número dois. Do lado da luz, você era "O" cara! Todo mundo lambia suas botas quando você passava... Menos os comensais, claro... Por que você fez essa... essa... burrada, merda, cagada, idiotice, sei lá... É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! – Draco parecia angustiado – Por quê?

Harry o estudou com atenção. Prometera que ia cuidar dele, que ia tirar Draco daquele lugar. Decidira que não iam brigar, que não ia agredi-lo de nenhuma forma. Que ia ser sincero com ele.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu não suportava mais. Não dava... A pressão, a minha vida... – ele olhou o loiro, angustiado – Eu nunca tive vida, entende? É como você disse, eu nasci pra derrotar o Lord das Trevas, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos... Como? Como eu ia fazer isso, Malfoy? Eu nunca consegui nada! Eu sobrevivi quando tinha um ano por causa da minha mãe, quando eu tinha onze por causa do Rony e da Hermione, quando tinha doze por causa da Fawkes, quando tinha treze por causa do Sirius, quando tinha catorze por causa dos fantasmas dos meus pais, quando tinha quinze pelo Dumbledore... Ham! Com dezesseis o Snape não me matou porque não quis! Você sabe disso! Você entende, Draco? Eu nunca fui nada além da esperança insana de um país inteiro. Eu nunca tive poder nenhum! Eu nunca tive chance! Eu não acreditava que conseguiria e continuei lutando, lutando como um louco, sabendo que estava correndo em direção do nada, da morte, de uma derrota que com certeza iria destruir a vida de muita gente... E muita gente tava morrendo... Morrendo por mim! Morrendo em meu nome! Eu não queria isso... Eu nunca quis, Draco... Eu precisava acabar com essa guerra... Precisava fazer as pessoas verem que eu não era fraco, mas não era forte como elas pensavam... Precisava que elas vissem que se não houvesse luta... não haveria luta, entende? Não dá pra brigar havendo um lado só... – Harry olhava aflito para Draco.

Harry no fundo sabia que não estava sendo sincero consigo mesmo, que não era bem assim... Mas esse era o argumento que ele repetia pra si mesmo nos últimos dois anos servindo o Lord, era o argumento que o levara àquela mansão e que o sustentava dia após dia. Ele já não acreditava mais tanto assim, mas era, sem dúvidas, o que justificava suas ações. (1)

Draco o encarava, frio.

- E você conseguiu, Potter? Conseguiu salvar essas pessoas?

Harry se endireitou e assumiu o seu ar frio de novo.

- Eu consegui um poder muito maior... Consegui o conhecimento para construir e destruir a morte, Malfoy. Consegui acabar com a guerra.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Você não pode ser tão fraco assim, Potter... Não pode ter se deixado vencer por tão pouco...

Harry olhou o loiro, percebendo que mesmo ele, o Draco-vou-conseguir-a-marca-negra-Malfoy, acreditava nele mais do que ele mesmo. Mesmo Draco Malfoy tinha esperanças de que Harry Potter vencesse o Lord das Trevas!

Draco suspirou, rompendo o silêncio que caíra entre eles.

- Eu estou cansado, Potter... Acho que teremos muito tempo pra pensar sobre suas burradas... – e se deitou, virando de costas pra Harry.

E então Harry pensou que talvez não era Draco Malfoy que acreditava nele, mas o menino que chorava no banheiro da escola, que não conseguiu matar Dumbledore, que foi forçado a tentar pois sua família era refém, que passou quase três anos prisioneiro e que agora dormia cansado na sua cama.

Harry se levantou e foi tomar banho. Também estava cansado.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Vamos fazer diferente hoje, primeiro as rewills, depois um comentário indispensável.**

**Nandda:** tsc... balança a cabeça pessoinha apressada...

**Alícia Spinet:** Cara... :x Sem comentários pra não adiantar a fic, blz?

**Vanessa:** hauhauhuahuahauhhauhauahua fico feliz por ter salvado o seu dia... hauahuahauhahuahuahuauahua

**Fabrielle:** Cara, concordo plenamente que o Percy merecia a morte! XD

"Um negão enorme com o nome de Quim!?!?!" hauahauhauhauahauhahauhauahuhua nunca tinha parado pra refletir sobre isso... mas, acredite, pelo pouco do caráter que o Quim demonstra ter, foi melhor pra ele ter morrido agora... XD

**DarkAngelSly:** É a luz? É a luz? Cara, é cruel, Dark!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** cara, questão do Harry Dark vai ser importante... muito importante... e polêmica, já to até vendo... O.o

**Lauh'Malfoy:** tipo, só pra esclarecer: o Harry naum tava sozinho, tava com o Voldie, então, sem explicações... sem comentários a respeito do Harry novamente

**Monika Malfoy Potter:** obrigada, dear, e que bom que vc tah gostando!

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram e continuo contando com a opinião de vocês aqui para saber sobre a recepção da história.**

**N/A2: As respostas às rewills hoje foram curtinhas, né? Isso basicamente por um motivo: quase todos comentaram sobre a "maldade" do Harry, e eu não queria falar sobre isso por causa desse parágrafo (1).**

**O comentário que eu vou fazer agora estava guardado pro penúltimo capítulo da terceira fic, mas como vocês são pessoinhas apressadas e questionadoras, eu resolvi adiantar. Isso porque o Harry resolveu justificar os seus atos. Não vai ser a última vez e, se vocês prestaram atenção, não foi a primeira. Vai chegar uma hora que até o Draco começa a justificar as atitudes do Harry. **

**Agora, o Harry é mau? Certamente uma pessoa que faz o que eu coloquei ele pra fazer nessa fic não é um anjo de candura. O Harry é bom? Talvez as justificativas e as crises de consciência dele digam que sim, que ele é somente um menino sofredor, mas eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo. Eu não quero essa dicotomia, não quero essa divisão. O Harry sofre com problemas de dupla personalidade provocada pelo conflito entre o seu altruísmo e sua sede de poder? O.õ **

**Quem sabe... Eu não vou comentar mais sobre isso... Talvez em respostas de rewills extremamente provocadoras ou quando surgir algo profundamente questionador, mas a intensão é que vocês leiam e tirem suas próprias conclusões.**

**Eu acredito que a última coisa que o Harry quer é ser igualado ao Voldemort, e pensei ter deixado isso claro no último capítulo, não que isso não vá ser retomado mais pra frente, mas como fui bombardeada por estas rewills, achei melhor vir aqui e deixar MAIS claro. Então o que o impulsionou para o lado das trevas? Ganância e mania de grandeza? Não acredito que HARRY POTTER chegaria a esse ponto... Entrega em prol de um bem maior? Não acredito que mesmo HARRY POTTER chegaria tão longe em artes das trevas (como ele vai chegar) se sacrificando por outrem.**

**Ah, e alguém comentou sobre a questão da perda da humanidade do Harry (oh, e nesse capítulo ele está particularmente doce ao lado do Draco). É outra coisa que eu não vou comentar pelo seguinte fato: o que faria Harry Potter perder a sua humanidade? Ou melhor, o que fez Voldemort perder a sua humanidade? São questões que estão no âmago da fic, e por isso não posso responder aqui. Pensem.**

**E vc, Mrs DarkAngelSly, que já leu e releu e releu e releu e betou e comentou a fic de cabo a rabo, de trás pra frente e em pedaços, quero saber sua opinião sobre tudo isso, nem que seja por mp!**

**N/A3: No próximo capítulo, que coloco no ar ainda hoje (agora são 3:42 am de 10/09/07), antes da meia noite, tem POV do Draco. Beijos.**


	8. Capítulo 8 – Entre quatro paredes

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Cena fofa, pros padrões da fic.**

**Capítulo 8 – Entre quatro paredes**

- Draco... Draco...

Draco se sentiu ser levemente sacudido por uma mão pousada em seu ombro.

- Draco... Acorde... – seu nome foi chamado baixinho novamente e o loiro, enfim, abriu os olhos para se deparar com duas imensidões verdes o encarando.

- Potter?

- Como você está? – Harry aproveitou a sonolência do outro, passando a mão pela sua testa, afastando o cabelo loiro dos olhos e verificando que finalmente a febre desaparecera.

O loiro acordou de vez e deu um tapa na mão de Harry, afastando-a de sua face. Se sentou na cama e encarou o outro. Potter somente o olhou por um tempo. Algo que lembrava tristeza perpassou por seus olhos verdes.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou ríspido.

- Eu vou ter que sair e não sei quando volto. A previsão inicial é de duas semanas, mas acho que não volto antes de um mês. Te acordei pra saber se você está bem, se não sente dor ou precisa de algo.

Draco somente o encarou com seu olhar mais frio. Harry suspirou impaciente e se levantou.

- Eu deixei no banheiro dois jarros enfeitiçados para se encherem sempre que forem esvaziados. São a medida certa para a banheira e a água é morna. Em cima da mesa o jarro da bacia também está encantado, e a água é fresca. É melhor beber dali. Aqui, em cima da mesa, tem essa cesta com frutas, pães e um pouco de queijo. O cesto recebeu um feitiço de conservação, e você vai precisar dele. Eu vou deixar a porta trancada e muito bem enfeitiçada, inclusive contra som. Ninguém vai entrar aqui, mas vão tentar, então não estranhe se alguém forçar a porta... Eles sempre tentam... Mesmo assim, procure não fazer muito barulho.

- Você vai me deixar preso aqui?

- Você prefere que eu deixe a porta aberta? – Draco não respondeu. Harry continuou – No armário tem roupas limpas e nas gavetas tem papel, tinta e alguns livros... Bem, acho que é isso... Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Draco continuou encarando-o em silêncio. Harry se voltou para a porta.

- Ei, Potter! Que dia é hoje?

- Dezesseis de abril.

- De que ano? – Draco perguntou assustado.

Harry suspirou.

- Depois que você deixou o colégio no fim do nosso sexto ano, se passaram mais de dois anos e meio até eu te trazer pra esse quarto. Desde a última vez que você acordou, dormiu por mais dois dias ininterruptos, até eu te acordar agora pouco...

Draco encarava a coberta com a testa franzida.

- Você tem um relógio? – perguntou, baixo.

Harry tirou o que estava em seu pulso e jogou para o loiro.

- Eu tenho que ir. Voltou assim que der... – sorriu, angustiado – Se eu não morrer, claro.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Foi bom Draco ficar sozinho.

Em primeiro lugar, ele teve maior liberdade para explorar o ambiente onde estava. Não que isso demandasse muito tempo, visto que se tratava somente do quarto e do banheiro, mas ele revirou cada fresta do lugar até conhecer cada coisa a sua volta, mágica ou não, e quais eram as possibilidades de atividades que ele poderia ter no lugar.

Em segundo lugar, ele estava atacado de uma sonolência incontrolável. Tinha momentos em que ele tinha que se arrastar para a cama, ou dormiria de pé onde estivesse, e eram períodos de sono imorais: no começo, ele dormia por dias, depois foi diminuindo. Em parte isso era bom, pois não parecia haver muito o que fazer naquele espaço limitado, então dormir era uma atividade proveitosa.

Também sentia muita fome, mas com isso tomava mais cuidado. A quantidade de comida que havia no quarto era farta, mas pela fala do Potter, limitada, ainda mais se considerando a possibilidade do idiota realmente morrer. Não que Draco se importasse realmente, mas, na sua atual situação, isso não seria exatamente irrelevante, então ele racionava a comida, em uma proporção que não permitisse que ele passasse fome, mas de forma que tivesse o que comer por mais de um mês, certamente.

A terceira razão pela qual foi bom ficar sozinho foi para conhecer o seu real estado. Fisicamente, Draco estava recuperado: não tinha mais dor, nem tosse, nem febre, seu corpo podia não estar preparado para uma maratona, mas certamente ele estava inteiro. Começou, inclusive, a tentar praticar um pouco de exercício físico em seu abundante tempo livre, como algumas flexões e abdominais, não custava nada tentar recuperar seu antigo corpo.

Mas, por outro lado, Draco estava enfrentando seus fantasmas. E, nessa parte, o relógio e os papéis e tinta que Potter deixou para ele estavam sendo muito úteis.

Em setenta porcento das vezes em que acordava era com algum pesadelo... Cenas de tortura dele e de outras pessoas, a morte da mãe, gritos, pedidos, choros. Se não fosse pelo relógio, Draco já teria enlouquecido sem saber quanto tempo passava inconsciente e qual era a realidade. Então ele se levantava e escrevia tudo o que sonhara.

Estava tendo muita dificuldade para concluir o que aconteceu nesses dois anos e meio que o separavam da saída de Hogwarts. Aos poucos, as cenas que puxava de sua memória iam se emendando, mas os diversos e longos períodos que ele tinha certeza que passou inconsciente nesse intervalo só dificultavam na hora de juntar as coisas. Escrever ajudava a visualizar, como se fosse um quebra cabeça com o desenho bizarro da sua vida.

Draco anotava nomes, datas e lugares que conseguia se lembrar de ter ouvido. Sabia que tudo aquilo era na verdade uma outra forma de tortura, mas ele precisava saber. Tinha certeza que, se o sono não fosse algo inevitável, ele estaria com grandes problemas para dormir depois de se esforçar tanto para reviver tudo pelo que passara.

Reviver literalmente, pois os sonhos eram tão vívidos que às vezes Draco acordava com dores pelo corpo, como se tivesse acabado de sofrer realmente o que se lembrara, ou então acordava chorando, copiosamente, incontrolavelmente.

Nesse ponto, era muito bom não ter Potter por perto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Potter chegou em uma tarde fria, apesar de já ser fim de maio. Ele realmente ficou fora mais de um mês.

Draco estava sentado na cama, lendo. Levantou a cabeça abruptamente quando ouviu a porta ranger. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu quase se paralisou dentro do quarto, assustado, mesmo Potter tendo avisado. Mas como se repetia pelo menos duas vezes por semana, Draco simplesmente ficava em silêncio, observando as tentativas de quem quer que fosse que estivesse tentando entrar, só voltando a relaxar quando o silêncio imperava. Por isso, quase gritou quando a porta se abriu dessa vez.

- Potter! Vá assustar a mãe!

- Shii – Potter sinalizou para que fizesse silêncio e entrou, trancando a porta por dentro com a sua usual coleção de feitiços. – Tudo bem? – perguntou, observando o loiro.

Ele parecia ótimo. Estava mais corado, embora tivesse certeza de que não tomara sol, e mais disposto, sentado na cama displicentemente enquanto observava Harry.

Aos olhos de Draco, Potter estava um pouco pior do que se lembrava. Surpreendentemente sujo, até mesmo para os padrões de Potter, e com a expressão muito cansada, como se ele tivesse envelhecido anos nesse mês que esteve fora.

Draco não respondeu ao cumprimento do moreno. Havia feito um acordo consigo mesmo de que deveria conviver pacificamente com Potter, seria mais vantajoso para entender a situação e tentar traçar um futuro. Mas aquela chegada foi intempestiva demais e isso significava que Potter estava pedindo para ser ignorado.

Draco voltou a ler, mas observou com o canto dos olhos o moreno entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta. Ele ficou lá dentro por mais de uma hora e quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, o vapor com cheiro de loção pós barba se espalhou pelo quarto, revelando o adolescente que caminhava para fora, secando os cabelos bagunçados em uma toalha, espalhando gotinhas pelo torço nu e por tudo o mais que estivesse em um raio de dois metros.

Draco fechou o livro para não molhar e se segurou para não xingar o outro, se limitando a observá-lo. Ele largou a toalha molhada em cima da cama e foi examinar a cesta de comida, pegando um cacho de uvas e se largando em cima da cama, ao lado do loiro, para comer.

- Estou exausto! Preciso dormir... Amanhã eu abasteço a cesta... Tudo bem? Quer alguma coisa especial?

- Me traz maçãs... – Harry sorriu - Você não está com frio?

- Nem... Lá fora ta quente, aqui é que parece sempre frio...

- Onde você esteve?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Irlanda. Estamos instaurando um novo governo lá. Estava uma zona, por isso tive que ficar todo o tempo fora... Você ficou bem? Vieram te incomodar?

Draco sorriu.

- Bem, não a mim, mas insistiram bastante...

- Bando de enxeridos...

- Ora, pensei que você se desse bem com seus colegas de trabalho...

Harry se voltou pra olhá-lo.

- Pensou, é? Pois é... Acho que não é bem assim... – se levantou e jogou o cacho fora – Céus, preciso dormir... Boa noite.

Harry se enrolou na coberta e em segundos sua respiração estava estável, mostrando a necessidade do sono. Draco se contagiou e, mesmo estranhando o fato de ter que dividir a cama, se virou para o outro lado e dormiu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry ficou os próximos três dias praticamente o tempo todo no quarto com Draco. Eles não conversaram muito, mas também não brigaram, tirando a quase bronca que Draco se viu obrigado a dar no Potter por sua constante bagunça, mas depois precisou se desculpar para que o moreno o ajudasse a cortar os cabelos que já lhe batiam quase na cintura.

Mesmo assim, esse tempo foi o suficiente para Harry atualizar Draco do que estava acontecendo no mundo, em linhas gerais, complementadas pelos planos recentes de Voldemort, aos quais, Draco pôde notar, Potter era peça fundamental. Mas quando conversavam sobre coisas sérias, Draco se abstinha de dar opinião, absorvido em captar o posicionamento de Harry.

Harry ainda era um mistério para Draco. Mesmo criticando todas – sem exceção – as ações de Voldemort (sim, ele estava começando a se habituar ao nome, já que Potter insistia em dizê-lo o tempo todo, mas isso ainda lhe provocava arrepios), Potter ainda reforçava a genialidade em estratégia do cara. Quando Draco insistia em questioná-lo sobre a sua participação nas ações do Lord, Potter enrolava e não dizia quase nada, mas passava todos os planos de Voldemort de boa. Ele se mostrava fiel ao Lord, embora dissesse que não era um Comensal e se mostrasse visivelmente preocupado com o destino dos participantes da Ordem da Fênix, organização de que Draco só ouvira falar no seu quinto e sexto ano de colégio, pela boca do pai e da tia, mas só conhecia por nome. Aos poucos, abastecido pelas descrições de Harry, se familiarizou melhor com o grupo.

Uma coisa que surpreendeu Draco foi o fato de Potter confiar completamente nele, lhe passando tantos dados e nomes. Quando o questionou sobre isso ("Você ainda me considera seu rival?"), Harry riu e perguntou o que ele faria com aquelas informações. Se ele saísse do quarto, morreria. Não adiantava vendê-las ao Lord, pois ele mesmo já detinha a maioria. Mesmo se conseguisse deixar a mansão, a Ordem nunca acreditaria na sua palavra. Naquele quarto, sem varinha, Draco não poderia fazer nada contra Harry. – inútil dizer que a essa resposta seguiu-se uma briga medonha com direito a Potter curando o olho roxo de Draco horas depois. ("É bom a gente parar com isso, minha poção cicatrizante ta acabando...")

Conforme os dias iam passando, Harry começou a ficar mais tempo fora, muitas vezes chegando cansado o suficiente para se trancar no banheiro por alguns minutos e depois desmaiar ao lado de Draco na cama sem palavra.

Quando o loiro perguntou o porquê, Harry foi direto: recomeçaram as "aulas" com Voldemort.

Duas semanas depois da volta de Potter, algo novo aconteceu: Potter sumiu, por dois dias.

Draco chegou a ficar preocupado, afinal de contas sua subsistência dependia de Potter voltar, e ele nem ao menos avisara onde fora ou por que. Nas últimas cinco horas antes de Harry reaparecer, Draco não conseguia mais ficar parado de tanta apreensão, quase pulando no pescoço do outro quando a porta se abriu. Mas o que viu o deteve.

- Merlin!

Potter estava lá, aparentemente inteiro. Mas suas roupas estavam rasgadas e molhadas, cobertas de lama até os joelhos. Mas o mais assustador era a parte de cima das vestes, que estava encharcada por algo gosmento que Draco não poderia reconhecer devido à cor escura das mesmas. Mas uma coisa era inegável: o que havia espirrado nos óculos, rosto, pescoço e mãos do moreno, e se acumulava em seus cabelos da mesma forma gosmenta era, sem dúvidas, sangue.

Harry somente lançou um olhar cansado ao loiro frente a sua expressão assustada antes de seguir para o banheiro, onde ficou por mais de duas horas. Quando o moreno saiu, limpo e com outras roupas, Draco somente o acompanhou se acomodar sob as cobertas e demorar um pouco mais de tempo para dormir que o usual, sem coragem de questioná-lo sobre nada.

Essas saídas de Potter se tornaram mais comuns, pelo menos uma vez por semana... Ele nunca avisava, como se não tivesse tempo para voltar ao quarto antes de partir, e sempre voltava naquele estado miserável.

Depois desse dia, os pesadelos voltaram a atordoar Draco. Ele não queria admitir, pois sabia que isso o deixaria apavorado, mas estava com medo de Potter. Se ele realmente estava trabalhando para Voldemort e se cumpria suas regras, seria capaz de fazer com ele o mesmo que os outros comensais fizeram, e a confirmação disto entrava no quarto toda vez que o moreno voltava, tingindo suas mãos e seu rosto de vermelho.

Draco passou a concentrar todas as suas forças e todo o seu tempo em um único objetivo: arrumar uma forma de sair dali, independente de Potter. Porém, não era nada fácil, preso por magia naquele quarto, único lugar onde estava seguro, sem varinha. Aquilo parecia ser mais difícil e mais demorado do que Draco gostaria.

Porém, conforme as coisas foram acalmando e adquirindo uma certa rotina – macabra – Draco voltou a observar Potter, inclusive para ver se enxergava alguma brecha para fugir dali. Mas o que percebeu, o surpreendeu.

Ele passou a notar que não era o único a acordar suado e chorando durante a noite e se virar disfarçadamente e tentar inutilmente voltar a dormir. Ele percebeu que em muitas noites, quando ele acordava assustado, Potter não estava ao seu lado, mas sim sentado em uma cadeira a beira da cama, seus olhos brilhando na escuridão, mergulhado no silêncio dos próprios pensamentos. Ele se deu conta de que nas noites seguintes à sua volta ao quarto, Potter nunca apagava as velas do banheiro, como se tivesse medo.

Mas Draco também tinha medo, e embora essas observações melhorassem um pouco as coisas, não significavam nada. Mas duas coisas vieram a significar.

A primeira aconteceu duas noites depois da terceira vez que Potter saiu dessa forma misteriosa. Nenhum dos dois procurava conversar muito nos últimos tempos e estava um clima tenso. Potter parecia preocupado com algo e dormia muito pouco, mas naquela noite, os dois deitaram juntos para dormir.

Draco estava em um lugar escuro, uma luz branca e fraca, vinda do alto, refletia nas paredes de concreto. Havia barulho de água pingando ao longe. Ele conhecia o cheiro pútrido daquele lugar. Era um cubículo de pouco mais de um metro quadrado, e ele estava em pé no centro, nu, tentando enxergar o que havia abaixo da linha dos seus joelhos, onde a escuridão imperava. Então ele sentiu algo escorregar por entre as suas pernas. Havia alguma coisa ali. E não era uma só, pois a sensação se multiplicou...

Das sombras aos seus pés, surgiram mãos, que lhe agarravam pelos tornozelos, puxando-o para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que deslizavam pela sua pele, avançando sobre o seu corpo. Draco tentou se agarrar às paredes, subir em algum lugar, se livrar das mãos. Mas conforme tentou se apoiar com as próprias mãos na parede, elas foram envolvidas por algemas e correntes surgiram, envolvendo seu corpo. Draco gritou por ajuda, o desespero o envolvendo, e a dor reaparecendo conforme as correntes apertavam o seu abraço. Draco gritou novamente, gritou até não suportar mais, puxando as mãos, tentando libertar-se.

O garoto acordou gritando, sentado-se na cama em um movimento brusco, suado, tentando voltar à realidade. Mas quando parou de gritar, percebeu que não era o único que estivera gritando. Olhou para o lado e viu Potter sentado em posição idêntica a sua, a boca seca ainda aberta, emitindo gemidos de dor, o rosto banhado em lágrimas, ofegante.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo indefinido, os olhos fixos um nos do outro, cientes de que não havia palavras de conforto entre eles.

A segunda foi mais forte, e mais real.

Potter chegou no meio da madrugada. Passara quase três dias fora. Draco dormia. Ou tentava dormir. Quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, fechou os olhos. Não queria encarar o outro naquele momento. Harry, aparentemente, considerou-o adormecido, e se sentiu mais a vontade.

Mal trancou a porta, começou a se despir, tirando a capa, o casaco e a camisa sujos, deixando-os jogados em uma trilha pelo chão em direção ao banheiro. Então foi até o gabinete e lavou as mãos e o rosto pausadamente, deixando a porta do aposento aberta. Ele se apoiou na mesinha, as mãos ainda molhadas ao lado da bacia, e se encarou no espelho. Ainda estava sujo, mais descabelado do que o comum e ofegante, como se tentasse se impedir de fazer algo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar parecia perdido na própria imagem, como se não se reconhecesse.

Então, em um movimento rápido, se virou e caiu de joelhos no chão ao lado do vaso sanitário, vomitando copiosamente. Draco se apoiou no cotovelo e fez menção de se levantar para ajudá-lo, o moreno parecia estar mal. Mas então a crise passou, ele puxou a descarga, apoiando a testa contra o pé da mesa, chorando de forma descontrolada.

Draco nunca vira Harry Potter chorar, tirando quando acordava durante a noite. Conhecia a história do colega de escola, o vira ganhar inúmeros campeonatos, mas nunca chorou de alegria, vira-o voltar com o corpo do Diggory do labirinto, depois de enfrentar o Lord, mas não o viu chorar de dor ou de tristeza. E agora, Harry Potter estava jogado no chão de um banheiro, completamente arrasado, chorando e soluçando como uma criança.

Harry começou a se levantar lentamente e Draco voltou a fingir que dormia. Quando arriscou abrir os olhos de novo, incomodado com o silêncio, Draco pôde acompanhar o corpo branco e bem formado de Harry Potter, totalmente nu, imergir na banheira. O moreno deitou sob a água até que esta lhe cobrisse a cabeça completamente, e permaneceu assim, imerso.

Draco voltou a ficar tenso. Estava demorando muito para o garoto sair da água. Pelo que sabia, ele não era nenhum nadador pra ter algum fôlego surpreendente. Draco ensaiou se levantar novamente, milhões de idéias sobre a merda que o outro estaria tentando fazer naquele momento invadindo sua mente, mas então Harry Potter ressurgiu, tossindo muito entre soluços, ainda visivelmente chorando.

Draco acompanhou da cama Harry Potter tomar um longo banho, esfregando a esponja contra a pele com força, como se quisesse tirar dali mais sujeira do que havia. Depois o menino se enxugou superficialmente e vestiu o pijama de forma mecânica, indo se deitar ao seu lado, sem notar que Draco estava acordado, mesmo tendo deixado as velas do banheiro acesas.

Harry Potter ainda chorou por algum tempo antes de dormir. Draco encarou a parte de trás de seus cabelos bagunçados durante toda a noite. Não conseguiu dormir. Não conseguiu sequer fechar os olhos e descansar um pouco. Estava perturbado pela cena que acabara de presenciar. Sentia uma súbita vontade de abraçar Potter, afagar seus cabelos e lhe sussurrar palavras doces no ouvido. Sim, achava essa atitude ridiculamente indigna, mas ver o moreno que ele sabia que havia cuidado dele durante tanto tempo e que, sabia, se importava com ele, sofrendo em silêncio, desmoronado daquela forma, o fazia sentir que estava de alguma forma em débito com aquela pessoa. E que aquele garoto precisava dele.

Ele precisava tocá-lo, precisava apertá-lo contra o peito e consolá-lo. Pois agora sabia que Harry Potter sofria. Muito. E não queria vê-lo chorar nunca mais, pois vê-lo chorar lhe causava dor.

Nesse momento, Draco não teve medo. Ele percebeu que havia algo que distanciava as ações e os sentimentos de Harry Potter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco estava sentado à mesa, lendo e comendo bolachas. Potter lhe trouxera maçãs e um livro novo no dia anterior, depois sumira. Já fazia quase 20 horas que ele estava fora, mas ainda não era motivo para se preocupar.

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça quando ouviu a porta se abrir, imerso que estava na leitura. Mas havia algo estranho. Ninguém entrara.

O garoto ergueu o rosto e fitou o vão aberto da porta tenso. Então baixou o olhar e viu um garoto se arrastando para dentro do quarto.

- Merlin! Potter...

Draco levantou de uma vez e se ajoelhou ao lado do outro. Harry parecia não tê-lo notado, continuando a forçar o corpo a se mover com gemidos, engatinhando dolorosamente em direção a cama. Draco percebeu que o garoto fumegava, seu corpo soltando pequenas linhas de fumaça negra. Ele sabia que aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal. Pegou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos e o encarou: seus olhos estavam brancos, como se estivesse cego, ele tremia e um fio de baba escorria de sua boca.

- Merda!

Draco pegou a varinha de Potter e bateu a porta do quarto, trancando-a com os feitiços que conhecia, embora consciente de que, se algum comensal realmente quisesse entrar no quarto naquele momento, não teria muita dificuldade.

Depois se dirigiu ao garoto, passando um braço em torno de seus ombros, erguendo-o o suficiente para deitá-lo na cama. Passou a mão pela sua testa, afastando os cabelos negros da fronte. A cicatriz brilhava rubra e uma fina camada de suor pairava sobre sua pele. Harry começou a convulsionar.

Draco rasgou sua camisa, expondo o peito do rapaz. Como esperava, havia inúmeros desenhos sobre a tez branca, brilhando negros. Draco correu até o banheiro e molhou três toalhas em água fria, voltando ao quarto o mais depressa possível. Potter ainda tremia e se debatia na cama. O loiro colocou uma das toalhas delicadamente sobre sua testa, outra sobre o peito, passando pelo coração, e outra sobre os dois tornozelos.

Harry gritou e a fumaça que saía de seu corpo parou de espiralar, os desenhos pelo seu peito foram clareando até desaparecerem. O garoto fechou os olhos e, se não fossem os gemidos de dor ocasionais, Draco diria que ele havia desmaiado.

Agora Draco tinha certeza do que era aquilo. Já havia lido sobre aquele tipo de ritual nos livros do pai. Potter teria que lhe explicar quando acordasse o que estava pensando ao se auto enfeitiçar daquela forma. Mas antes precisava acordar. E, para acordar, precisava de Draco.

Como que para completar esse pensamento do loiro, Harry agarrou com toda a força o seu braço, cravando as unhas em sua pele de maneira dolorosa.

Draco voltou a pegar a varinha e murmurou alguns feitiços. Depois a deixou sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se debruçou sobre o outro.

- Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Quem te chama é Draco Malfoy. Eu ordeno que você volte. Volte, Harry. Eu serei o seu guia. Volte, Harry Potter.

Ele repetiu essa ladainha inúmeras vezes, Harry se contorcendo e gemendo sob o seu corpo, se agarrando cada vez mais forte a ele. Depois do que pareceram horas, se acalmou e deixou o corpo relaxar. Draco levantou delicadamente uma pálpebra, e lá estava a íris verde. Agora ele só precisava descansar.

Draco também, o feitiço que fez era muito poderoso e o enfraquecera. Mas Potter ainda estava agarrado ao seu braço como se sua vida dependesse disso. Draco empurrou um pouco o corpo do moreno sobre a cama, abrindo um espaço para que pudesse deitar da melhor forma possível, meio na cama, meio sobre o peito de Potter. Mas não importava, ele dormiu imediatamente.

Draco despertou com um perfume bom a invadir seu nariz e um toque suave em sua testa. Abriu os olhos e se viu deitado sobre o peito nu de Harry Potter, tendo seus cabelos acariciados por ele.

- Oi. – disse rouco.

- Oi. Obrigado. – respondeu Harry.

- Você está bem? – Draco se sentou.

- Shiii. Deite, você precisa descansar... – Harry apoiou a mão sobre suas costas e o fez deitar novamente sobre o seu peito, voltando a alisar seus cabelos - Sim, eu estou bem. Graças a você.

- O que você tem na cabeça, Potter? Onde você aprendeu a fazer um feitiço de separação entre corpo e alma? – Draco ralhou.

- Voldemort me ensinou. Faz parte do meu treinamento.

- Eu... Você... Esse cara é louco! Você já pensou na possibilidade dele estar tentando te matar? Porque, assim, só pra você saber, quando você separa sua alma do seu corpo, se ela não voltar, você morre. E, tipo, não foi como se ele te ajudasse com isso.

- Fazia parte do treinamento. Eu deveria voltar sozinho...

- Potter, é impossível voltar sozinho! Você precisa de um guia! O que você fez foi suicídio! E por que diabos isso pode ser útil? O que você está querendo?

- Entender como se vence a morte.

Draco fez um som esganiçado e deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente sobre o ventre de Harry, que se dobrou com a dor.

- Não me diga que você também está virando um louco fissurado em não morrer e ter poder. Por Merlin, Potter, acho que a sua convivência com o Lord está matando os seus neurônios, e olha que você já não tinha muitos.

Harry riu. Draco se virou e deitou ao seu lado.

- Eu to falando sério, Harry. Você está se destruindo... – disse em uma voz doce.

Harry o olhou por algum tempo, o rosto sério.

- Você se importa?

- Não quer mesmo que eu responda a essa pergunta, quer?

- Não quero que você se importe. Eu tomei uma decisão muito tempo antes de te encontrar e não quero te colocar em risco.

- Você me tirou do risco, Potter. Pode me considerar no mínimo grato por isso. Se você conseguisse me tirar desse lugar, acredite, eu serei eternamente grato a você. E, na medida que estou em dívida com você e que dependo de você pra sobreviver, é claro que eu me importo se você decide se matar ou não.

Harry sorriu.

- É só isso?

Draco estava sério. Não, não era só isso. Há algum tempo Draco tinha percebido que seus sentimentos com relação a Potter já estavam totalmente afastados da antiga rixa, e eram muito mais que somente gratidão ou preocupação. Era algo que o sufocava e o atormentava. Ficar ao lado de Potter era quase torturante, e a cada dia ele sentia crescendo a necessidade de tocá-lo e cuidar dele. E isso o estava deixando inseguro. Ele nunca aceitaria que gostava de Potter. Era pela convivência, só isso. Quando saísse dali, quando se afastassem, tudo ia sumir. Tinha que sumir. Aquele sentimento o apavorava e ele nunca admitiria o que sentia. Tinha medo, medo de assumir aquilo para si mesmo e se machucar. Medo de assumir aquilo para Potter e ser usado. Ele não queria isso. Não precisava daquela insegurança em um momento tão incerto de sua vida.

- Do que você tem medo, Harry?

O moreno sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome e passou com delicadeza os dedos pelo rosto de Draco.

- Eu não temo por mim. Eu não tenho medo de morrer, se é o que você pensa. Minha vida inteira eu me preparei pra morrer no próximo minuto. Não é isso. Mas eu tenho medo de ver as pessoas que eu amo morrendo.

- E como você pretende protegê-las se escondendo aqui dentro?

- Eu não estou me escondendo. Eu estou cuidando delas. Eu não tinha força para protegê-las, então mudei de lado, acabei com a guerra, fiz com que elas desistissem de morrer por uma causa.

- Você acha mesmo que eles desistiram? Ora, você é um grifinório, Harry. Você desistiria? Ou mesmo não podendo lutar, se sentiria impotente, derrotado, morto? Você não percebe que, ao invés de impedir que elas morram, você as está matando pouco a pouco? E o que você acha que elas vão sentir se você morrer? Eu mesmo, que não tenho grandes laços com você, quase morro de preocupação nesse quarto quando você sai... E isso não tem nada a ver com o que você está fazendo para se destruir. Essas aulas que você toma com o Lord não têm nada a ver com a guerra.

- Não, tem a ver com o Lord.

- Como assim, Harry?

Harry respirou fundo.

- No começo, eu só aceitei isso pois estava desesperado e vi, sim, como uma forma de conseguir poder. Poder para sobreviver. Eu não estava pronto pra essa guerra, Draco. Nunca estive. Mas logo eu percebi que magia negra não é brinquedo e vi o quanto eu poderia me ferrar com isso. Não vale a pena. Nunca vale. Toda vez que eu olho para o que Voldemort se tornou eu me convenço mais e mais disso. Magia Negra é um poder imenso, você retira os limites da magia. Mas não vale a pena...

- Então por que...

Harry acenou para que ele o deixasse terminar.

- Como eu dizia, quando eu cheguei aqui eu estava desesperado. Eu precisava terminar com essa guerra de qualquer forma, e consegui. Mas, convivendo aqui dentro, eu vi que eu não sobreviveria por muito tempo. Se eu não fosse assassinado, eu morreria de tristeza ou solidão. Eu sou tão prisioneiro aqui quanto você, Draco. E eu percebi que a única forma de eu sair daqui sem reiniciar a guerra é implodindo esse sistema que eu ajudei a criar. Eu preciso destruir Voldemort. Mas eu não consegui fazer isso do outro lado, com o apoio de Dumbledore, por que conseguiria agora, sendo mantido debaixo daquele nariz de cobra? Foi então que eu vi nessas aulas a oportunidade de descobrir as falhas de Voldemort.

- Ele não tem falhas.

- Não, não tem. Ele não comete erros, ele não tem pontos fracos. Mas a cada dia ele confia mais em mim, e a cada dia ele me dá mais uma arma e abaixa um pouco a guarda. Em algum momento, eu vou poder apunhalá-lo.

- Quando você acha que já estará preparado? – Draco perguntou, mais animado com as perspectivas de Harry.

- Quando eu descobrir onde estão as horcruxes dele. E já estou muito próximo diss...

A porta se abriu, Harry, em um movimento rápido, se descobriu, jogando a coberta embolada sobre o corpo de Draco, que prendeu a respiração ao seu lado. Bella estava parada no portal.

- Humm, Potter... Quem diria... – disse, examinando o corpo seminu do garoto sobre a cama.

- O que quer? – Harry respondeu frio, se sentando sem desviar o olhar da mulher.

- O Lord me mandou vir aqui, ver se você está precisando de alguma coisa... Mas pelo visto, você está muito bem...

- Saia.

A mulher sorriu de um modo travesso.

- Os homens me pediram pra te perguntar uma coisa. Eles querem saber se você já se livrou do Malfoy.

Harry sentiu Draco estremecer ao seu lado.

- Isso foi há meses, Bella! É claro.

- E o que você fez com o corpo?

- Reduzi a pó.

- Que pena... Como você liderou os últimos ataques, não tivemos muitos prisioneiros, e eles estão entediados... Aquele loiro dava um bom programa... Gostoso ele, não?

- Sim. – Harry respondeu seco.

Bella sorriu maldosamente e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta. Harry se levantou e a trancou com os feitiços de sempre. Ao se voltar pra cama, viu Draco de pé.

- Você é um idiota, Potter! – disse com raiva, em um tom quase magoado.

E se trancou no banheiro.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Gente, eu recebi 3 rewills de ontem pra hoje, obrigada, mas estou sem condições pra responder. Desculpem. Amanhã, quando eu estiver acordada o suficiente pra isso, juro que respondo, junto com as que vocês vão enviar para este capítulo, claro. Beijos.**


	9. Capítulo 9 – O fim do pacto

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Hoje à noite/madrugada, posto o último e o primeiro de Almas Partidas (essa não está em nenhum outro lugar ainda).**

**Capítulo 9 – O fim do pacto**

Draco acordou sentindo frio. Potter se debatia muito durante a noite e vira e mexe o descobria. Puxou a coberta sem abrir os olhos e se virou, não querendo levantar.

Suspirou. Estava sozinho. Podia sentir a ausência do outro no quarto, na cama grande. Abriu os olhos, pensativo, desistindo de dormir. Não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado com Potter. Ele sabia que não podia fazer nada, que era o moreno que tinha que encontrar as próprias respostas. Mas vê-lo tão frágil também o machucava. Harry Potter não podia ser daquela forma, tão fraco, tão inseguro. E ao mesmo tempo tão cruel e canalha.

Draco se conformou que teria que levantar. Devagar, saiu da cama. Não estava tão frio, não se incomodou de se vestir logo. Foi ao banheiro e fez sua higiene rapidamente. O rosto começava a espetar. Detestava barba. Ia cuidar disso depois do banho, antes precisava comer alguma coisa.

Voltou ao quarto e percebeu que o moreno havia abastecido as provisões dos dois. E havia maçãs. Draco sorriu, se sentando para comer, pensando se a presença das frutas ali era acaso ou o moreno fizera de caso pensado. Provavelmente, visto que as frutas estavam cuidadosamente arrumadas em uma cesta a parte, com maior visibilidade que os outros alimentos. Ao lado, um bilhete: "Volto logo".

Depois de comer, o loiro se despiu, deixando a calça que usava como pijama e a cueca jogadas em cima da cama, se dirigindo ao banheiro. Meia hora de banho depois e se sentia finalmente acordado. Se secou superficialmente e envolveu a cintura com a toalha, parando na frente do espelho, revistando os frascos de poções.

"Droga", pensou, passando a mão na face, conferindo o efeito do barbear, "a poção de barbear tá acabando... O Potter precisa arrumar mais..."

Nesse momento, como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo. Saiu com o frasco na mão, do jeito que estava.

- Harry, a poção de barbear acab...

Mas não terminou a frase, pelo contrário. Ao alcançar o quarto, seu corpo paralisou e tremeu, deixando o vidro cair no chão, se quebrando.

Parado no meio do aposento estava Lord Voldemort.

As duas fendas vermelhas se estreitaram, analisando o loiro a sua frente. Certamente mais saudável do que na última vez que o vira. O cheiro do banho exalando da pele fresca, pequenas gotas deslizando pelo corpo pálido, a nudez escondida apenas pela toalha. A intimidade que ecoava no nome dito pela boca extremamente vermelha, entreaberta.

- Olá, Malfoy. – disse, em um chiado cortante.

Draco recuou um passo, chocando as costas com o batente da porta. Não sabia o que fazer, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era bom, não era nada bom.

Neste momento a porta se abriu novamente. Harry Potter entrou em seus aposentos, parecendo cansado. Ao se deparar com a cena e com o olhar desesperado que o loiro lhe lançou, estremeceu, tentando pensar rápido em uma saída. Porém, Voldemort se pronunciou antes.

- Vejo que gostou do servo que lhe dei, Potter. Pensei que já tivesse se livrado do corpo há muito tempo. Mas, pelo contrário, vejo que cuidou muito bem do nobre senhor Malfoy.

Ele se virou para encarar Harry, que ainda não sabia o que dizer, somente o encarou de volta. Sem resposta, Voldemort continuou.

- Mas, me corrija se eu estiver enganado, este não é o lugar para um servo.

E, com um movimento da sua varinha, Draco foi arremessado ao chão, deslizando pelo carpete até que suas mãos se chocassem com as algemas que continuavam lá, estando novamente preso, o lado do corpo ralado pelo atrito com o carpete, a toalha solta, jogada sobre suas pernas, mal o cobrindo.

- Receio que a audácia a que ele se presa deva ser castigada.

E, antes que qualquer um pudesse agir, Voldemort apontou a varinha para Draco, que em segundos estava gritando e se debatendo.

- Voldemort! – Harry gritou, para que sua voz se sobrepusesse aos gritos do loiro.

O Lord suspendeu o feitiço com um movimento brusco, fazendo uma talha surgir no torço do homem no chão, escorrendo sangue.

- Sim?

- Receio, eu, que a decisão de castigar ou não os meus servos caiba somente a mim. – Harry disse sério, sua voz firme e baixa novamente, encarando firmemente as íris vermelhas, ignorando o loiro arfante no chão.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Eu não vim aqui pra isso. Quero falar com você. Se importa?

Harry se sentou à mesa, passando por cima de Draco, e sinalizou para que Voldemort se sentasse a sua frente.

- O que você quer? Se queria falar comigo era só me chamar, não precisava vir aqui.

Voldemort o encarou com suas íris vermelhas, claramente revirando sua mente. Harry tentava se concentrar em absolutamente nada, principalmente tentando evitar os motivos que o trariam ali e o que poderia acontecer a Draco. Em segundos percebeu que essa tática, como sempre, não estava dando certo. Voldemort continuava encarando-o, agora com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Então ele tentou outra coisa, puxando da memória o maior número de lembranças que conseguiu ao mesmo tempo, sem se concentrar em nenhuma, de forma que sua mente foi invadida por uma seqüência de imagens desconexas e confusas que nada tinham a ver com o que estava acontecendo ali.

Voldemort piscou e o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto, embora ainda o olhasse por alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Você cresceu muito, Potter. Cresceu demais. E fico feliz ao ver que o que tenho te ensinado foi influente para isso.

Harry não respondeu, somente ficou olhando o outro homem.

- Eu receio que agora chegamos em um estágio fundamental da sua formação, e foi por isso que eu te procurei. – Voldemort fez uma pausa, sem deixar o contato entre os olhares se perder – O que eu quero saber é se tem algo que você deseja me perguntar, Potter.

Harry se segurou para não rir. A lembrança de Dumbledore lhe fazendo a mesma pergunta invadiu a sua mente, o que foi algo bom, pois assim pôde não pensar em tudo o que gostaria de saber.

- Não. – respondeu sério – Nada.

Harry continuou sustentando o olhar de Voldemort por mais um tempo em que o silêncio se seguiu. Suas pupilas pareciam mais finas e sua magia estava instável, Harry podia sentir a raiva fluindo entre os dois. Há muito tempo não sentia tanta hostilidade vinda de Voldemort.

Voldemort se levantou e se dirigiu à porta, saindo sem mais nenhuma palavra. Harry soltou o ar e se apressou para trancar a porta, antes de se ajoelhar ao lado de Draco.

- Draco! Ah, Merlin!

Com delicadeza, ele soltou as mãos do garoto e o ajudou a se sentar na cama, resmungando feitiços para curá-lo. Draco deixou a cabeça cair sobre o seu ombro, tremendo e ofegando, tentando abertamente conter o choro e controlar o medo. Harry o abraçou, tentando consolá-lo.

- Shiii. Calma... Passou, Draco... Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Tudo bem o caralho, Potter! Você viu como ele ficou quando me viu? Ele me odeia! Ele te odeia! Ele vai te matar!

- Bem, isso sempre foi uma questão de tempo...

- Agora não é mais, não sei o que o impediu de te matar agora mesmo. – Draco segurou o rosto de Harry – Você tem que sair daqui!

Harry se soltou dele e começou a andar pelo quarto, visivelmente perturbado. Parou em frente da cômoda e pegou algumas peças de roupas, jogando para o loiro.

- Vista-se.

Enquanto se vestia, Draco tentava argumentar com Harry.

- Eu não sei que merda são essa hocruxes, mas você vai ter que dar um jeito de matá-lo sem isso...

- Não dá pra matá-lo sem isso! Nós precisamos sair daqui de algum outro jeito...

- Nós? Acorda, Potter! Daqui a 5 minutos vai ter uma fila de comensais na porta desse quarto querendo me fuder, eu não saio daqui vivo! Já você tem uma chance...

Harry parou de andar e encarou o loiro.

- Eu não vou sem você.

Draco riu histericamente.

- Que lindo... Se liga, Potter! Você não viu o jeito como ele me olhou? Cara, se ele tivesse me olhado como se eu fosse uma bosta qualquer, eu tava feliz! Ele ia me jogar de volta naquela cela e me esquecer pela eternidade! Mas não, ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma ameaça! E pior! Ele te olhou como se _você_ fosse uma ameaça! Você não ouviu o que ele disse? Você cresceu demais! Ele não vai admitir que você o desafie como desafiou nesse quarto pra impedir ele de me matar!

- Não fala merda! Eu não sou páreo pra ele!

- Então fala isso pra ele, porque ele pensa que é! E eu te digo mais, ele não vai admitir isso! Não vai querer um rival ao seu lado! Mesmo que esse rival seja seu braço direito!

Harry o encarou por alguns instantes. Draco ficou assustado com a intensidade do olhar do outro, dando um passo pra trás.

- O que foi?

- Eu não sou a ameaça! Você é!

- Quê? Potter...

- Calma, Draco! É o que você falou... Eu sou o braço direito dele. Enquanto eu não o desafiava, ele não tinha medo de mim, pelo contrário, estava cuidando de mim, me dando o melhor dele. Quando ele te viu e eu o desafiei por sua causa, ele percebeu que você era uma ameaça pro controle que ele tem sobre mim.

- Foi isso que eu quis dizer. Por isso que você tem que fugir e eu to ferrado! Então vai logo!

- Não, você vem comigo! Você vai me ajudar a derrotá-lo.

- Quê? Como?

- Ele tem ciúmes de você! E isso é algo que eu posso usar contra ele.

Draco riu.

- Ciúmes de mim? Potter, não seja ridículo! Ele é o Lord das Trevas! Esse tipo de sentimento não pertence à natureza dele! Sentimento nenhum pertence à natureza dele...

- Ele voltou a sentir, Draco. Ele recuperou sua alma e sua identidade, não vê? Vem...

Os dois saíram do quarto, Harry arrastando Draco pela mão, atento a qualquer movimento a volta.

A mansão parecia vazia. Harry desceu as escadarias e atravessou os salões mergulhados em silêncio. Quando chegou à sala onde costumavam fazer as refeições, parou abruptamente. Sentado na cabeceira da mesa, cercado pelos comensais, estava Lord Voldemort.

- Ora, ora. Pelo que vejo o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy decidiram se juntar a nós nessa tarde agradável. Por favor, sentem-se, senhores.

Dizer que o clima na sala ficou imediatamente tenso é eufemismo. Dizer que a tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca é se aproximar da realidade. Draco deu um passo à frente, praticamente colando em Harry. Este não se mexeu, mas falou com Voldemort.

- Eu vim aqui pois queria falar com você.

Voldemort apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e juntou as pontas dos dedos, acenando para que continuasse.

- Você me ofereceu uma pergunta. Tem algo que eu quero perguntar pra você, sobre o meu aprendizado... Você venceu a morte?

- Você teria vindo até mim se não achasse que eu venci? Anda se questionando sobre suas próprias razões, Potter?

- Então você não acredita que eu possa matá-lo.

Voldemort se levantou e se aproximou de Harry.

- Conseguiu o tal poder?

- Você conseguiu? Porque, afinal, é o que você quer tirar de mim com todo esse aprendizado.

- E se eu disser que consegui?

- Isso significa que eu também o detenho.

- Você acredita que possa me matar?

- Essa não é a questão, Voldemort. Esse é um fato. A questão é: _Você_ acredita que possa me matar?

Voldemort estreitou os olhos e continuou encarando o menino. Harry continuou com sua fala.

- No fundo, você nunca pôde. E sabe por quê? Porque eu... sou você!

- Não fale bobagem! Está louco...

- Estou? Você acredita nisso? Então por que não puxa a sua varinha e tenta? Ah, é mesmo... Sua varinha é igual a minha, elas não funcionam uma contra a outra... Por que você tentou me matar quando eu tinha um ano, Voldemort? Por que não Neville? Porque eu era o sangue ruim... Eu era igual a você... A maior ameaça... Você se enxergou em mim antes mesmo de me ver! Sabe por que você falhou todas as outras vezes? Sabe por que você sempre hesitou? Porque você sempre se viu em mim! O menino sozinho e poderoso, incompreendido e julgado pelos que o rodeiam!

- Você não tem o meu poder!

- Você me deu o seu poder! Hoje, com tudo o que você me ensinou, somado a tudo o que você transferiu a mim quando tentou me matar a primeira vez você ainda afirma que não sou tão poderoso quanto você? Ah, claro, você venceu a morte... Mas onde estão as suas horcruxes agora?

Voldemort o olhou levemente espantado.

- Ah, eu sei sobre as horcruxes. Eu destruí uma delas aos doze anos, não se lembra? E eu pensei que você poderia supor que Dumbledore me contou quando você as recolheu. Sim, eu sei que você as recolheu. Você deixou marcas, como aquele espelho na casa dos Riddle. Na época eu não percebi o que ele significava, mas aos poucos, você mesmo foi me contando como age. Ele só estava lá pois foi através dele que a horcrux que estava lá voltou pra você. E eu só pude atravessar o espelho porque, naquele momento, o que eu mais desejava, era me igualar a você. Por isso a porta se abriu pra mim: porque se abriria pra você!

Harry respirou, esperando uma reação que não veio. Somente sentia o poder do homem parado a sua frente se agitar.

- Você destruiria a sua criação, Voldemort? – Harry disse em um sussurro – Você destruiria a única coisa que já foi capaz de amar além de você mesmo?

- O que você sabe de amor, seu moleque?

- Sei o que você não sabe... Ou melhor, o que você tenta não saber. Sei que você me ama. Você tem um carinho possessivo por mim. Você tem o desejo de me fazer crescer, de cuidar de mim, como cuidaria de uma pedra preciosa. Você não se importa de me ver quebrar, desde que possa me lapidar de acordo com as suas vontades. Você me desenhou como o seu reflexo, me fez um pedaço da sua alma, que você perdeu. Pois você perdeu a sua alma. Eu forcei você a destruir as suas próprias horcruxes, e agora, vivendo com um sétimo de alma, você não vive mais. Você não sente mais, você não deseja mais nada, além de poder. Um poder infinito que no fundo serve somente para engrandecer seu próprio ego, sua imagem. Você só ama a você mesmo. E, ao me desenhar como você, você ama a mim.

Harry esticou a mão e alcançou a de Draco, puxando o loiro pra perto. Segurou a face dele e o olhou nos olhos com extrema intensidade, fechando os olhos em seguida e colando a sua boca na dele, beijando-o. Um beijo cheio de paixão, cheio de desejo. Não muito delicado, mas voluptuoso, e longo o suficiente para fazer todos a volta segurarem a respiração.

Harry rompeu o beijo e voltou a encarar Voldemort. O bruxo piscou e uma lágrima de sangue correu pelo seu rosto.

- Isso te machuca, não machuca? Você o odeia porque eu o amo. Você me deseja, me quer somente pra você. Isso porque eu sou tudo o que você quer ser. Eu sou você jovem e poderoso ao mesmo tempo. Você sente através de mim. Você vive através de mim. E, se eu posso te dar a vida, eu também posso tirá-la. – Harry se aproximou e correu o dedo pela face ofídica de Voldemort, recolhendo o sangue e chupando o dedo em seguida – Isso também é meu.

Voldemort o encarava com intensidade.

- Você está confuso, mestre? – Harry perguntou com ironia – Você está magoado? Com medo?

- Eu não tenho medo de você, seu moleque atrevido! – a face de Voldemort se contorceu em uma careta de ódio, saindo de seu torpor.

- Pois devia! Sabia que eu tinha medo de te matar? A morte sempre foi uma idéia estranha pra mim. Eu não tinha medo de morrer, mas tinha medo de ver os outros morrendo, e a idéia de ter de matar me aterrorizava, mesmo depois que eu comecei a lutar pela Ordem. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Até isso você tirou de mim. Você sempre foi tão obcecado por mim, sempre me desejou tanto só pra você, que me tirou tudo. Me tirou minha família, meus amigos, minha sanidade, minha alma, meu sangue e, enfim, você conseguiu tirar de mim até o poder que eu tinha pra te destruir. Você conseguiu o que tanto queria. Você se envenenou!

E Harry aproximou o seu rosto do rosto do Lord, unindo seus lábios aos dele em um beijo cálido (1), se afastando o mais rápido possível.

Voldemort sorriu e tossiu. A tosse se prolongou e logo ele colocava sangue pela boca, se dobrando de dor. O bruxo dobrou o corpo, sem conseguir parar de tossir, sentindo sua garganta fechar, até cair de joelhos no chão. A tosse cedeu lugar à agonia de não poder respirar, até que o coração do bruxo parou e seu corpo deslizou pelo mármore frio, ficando estático, de olhos abertos.

Voldemort estava morto.

§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A: Cara, escrever esse capítulo foi um exercício de argumentação. Espero que tenha ficado claro. E quero comentários!!!! **

**(1) Eca!**

**N/A2: Rewills do cap 7 e 8 juntas:**

**Fabrielle: **Bem, depois desse cap, sem comentários sobre os seus desejos... Se a fic já não tivesse escrita eu ia até ficar sem graça... hauahauhauhauauahauuahua Quero sua opinião sobre isso! E o Draco é uma pessoinha contraditória por si só e, neste momento, está passando por uma situação... hummm... delicada... O que complica as coisas. XD

**Sophia.DiLUA: **DiLua, tive que ler sua rewill umas duas ou três vezes, pois minha primeira reação foi: O.õ Ela gostou ou não? Mas, enfim, obrigada! Espero que você leia a continuação... Quanto aos comensais, ainda vou escrever uma fic, muito provavelmente uma Rodolfo/Rabastan ou algo com a Bella, pra justificar essa minha visão deles cruéis. Na minha aula de ética da semana passada houve uma discussão boa sobre isso, baseada no filme "Laranja mecânica"... Cara... isso dá muito plot dark! - E com embasamento sociológico e freudiano!

**DarkAngelSly: **Twin! "Tudo tem lá seu motivo e td tem dois lados" – Tudo tem vários lados! A vida e as fics são caledocópicas, certamente! Hauahuahauhauhauhauhauauauhuuhau Prometo compensar essa cena do corte de cabelo na fic que eu to fazendo pro chall HD, blz? Beijos

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Lauh, dear, sua rewill ta mt louca! Hauahauahuahauhauauhauhau Beijos e to esperando outros comentários!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram (ou não). Espero que vocês continuem por aqui até o fim, principalmente agora que está acabando... ;)


	10. Capítulo 10 – Em tuas mãos

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Último capítulo. O primeiro de Almas Partidas também será postado hoje.**

**Capítulo 10 – Em tuas mãos**

Harry deu uma volta em torno do corpo de Voldemort, encarando os comensais. Depois se voltou e o reduziu a ossos, e então a pó.

- Se alguém tem alguma dúvida sobre o que aconteceu aqui, eu dou duas horas para sumir da minha frente. Quem ficar que tenha claro que terá que acatar as minhas ordens a partir de agora.

O silêncio se fez presente na sala. Ninguém se mexeu.

- E quais são as suas ordens, mestre? – Nott perguntou, fazendo uma reverência.

- Eu preciso analisar a situação atual. Por enquanto, voltem às suas casas e respondam quando eu chamar. Nada de ataques. Quem quiser ficar na mansão, tudo bem. Só quero deixar claro que a partir de agora o Malfoy está comigo e todos devem respeitá-lo.

- Sim, mestre. – o coro entoou a sua volta.

- Vão. Ah, Snape. Fique.

Harry esperou o salão se esvaziar e jogou um feitiço de confusão em torno da mesa. Naquele lugar não confiava nem nos feitiços de silêncio comuns. Ele se sentou, sinalizando para Snape sentar ao seu lado, e Draco se acomodou do outro.

- Eu sei que você ainda passa informações para a Ordem – foi direto ao ponto – Eu conheço melhor o jeito de vocês trabalharem do que Voldemort conhecia.

Snape se empertigou na cadeira, ficando tenso, encarando Harry.

- Agora, escute. Eu vou te dar mais liberdade para agir. Não confio em você, mas vou precisar de uma porta aberta para a Ordem a partir de agora.

- Quer que eu faça jogo duplo, Potter?

- Ora, você é bom nisso, né? Mas não. Continue priorizando as informações deles, como tem feito nos últimos anos. Agora, quero que vá imediatamente e conte o que aconteceu aqui. Como Voldemort foi derrotado e como eu assumi. Diga que por enquanto as ações estão paradas e que, antes de voltar à ativa, vou procurá-los no Largo Grimmald.

Snape concordou com a cabeça e se levantou. Harry apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e segurou a cabeça.

- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou, baixinho.

Harry se limitou a balançar a cabeça para os dois lados, indicando que não.

- Vem. Vamos para o quarto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Os dois entraram e Harry fechou a porta com os feitiços de sempre.

- Vamos conseguir uma varinha pra você e quando eu for falar com a Ordem, talvez você possa ficar com eles. Mas não garanto que minha voz valha alguma coisa por lá depois de tudo...

Draco pegou a mão de Harry e o levou para se sentar na cama, de pernas cruzadas, um de frente ao outro.

- Eu acho que posso ficar um tempo aqui... Você vai precisar de mim. Não pode ficar sozinho agora... O que você pretende fazer?

Harry passou as mãos no rosto e no cabelo, nervoso.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei... Foi tudo tão... Repentino... Eu nem tinha intenção de assumir o comando...

- Foi uma atitude inteligente. Eles não poderiam te questionar e isso é melhor do que começarem uma guerra entre eles pra decidir quem vai governar...

- É, mas agora eu to fudido... Parece que o antigo "Eleito" pra salvar o mundo mágico acaba de se tornar o novo "Lord das Trevas".

- Ei, não pense isso. Não deixe a imagem dele dominar você... Tudo aquilo que você falou, sobre serem a mesma pessoa... Cara, foi assustador.

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas foi tudo verdade. Eu só joguei de uma maneira que o deixasse confuso... Sabe, ele não tem a mesma visão de Dumbledore... Não consegue administrar muitas frentes ao mesmo tempo...

- Não tinha... Não conseguia... Harry, ele está morto! Acabou! Você precisa parar de pensar o que ele faria para se concentrar no que _você_ vai fazer.

- Eu não posso deixar de lado o que ele faria. Os comensais esperam um comportamento de mim, se eu mudar as coisas drasticamente, perco o controle...

- Isso quer dizer que os ataques, as torturas vão continuar?

Harry desviou o rosto, acenando afirmativamente.

- Eu preciso conseguir um acordo com a Ordem. Se a gente agir juntos, eu posso ir direcionando as ações dos comensais para os interesses deles, ou pelo menos em um eixo em que eles tenham vantagem, sem parecer muito óbvio. Snape vai ser de suma importância nisso...

Draco somente o encarava, triste. O loiro se levantou e começou a arrumar o quarto, recolhendo as roupas que deixara jogadas pela manhã.

- Acho melhor você arrumar um quarto só pra mim... Você vai precisar de mais espaço agora...

Harry o olhou sério.

- Eu já disse, você vai pra Ordem assim que possível. Enquanto isso, é melhor ficar aqui... Não confio nos comensais...

Draco não respondeu, somente continuou com seu trabalho.

- A menos que você queira ir, é claro. – Harry completou, uma leve angústia na sua voz.

- É, talvez seja melhor... Não quero você me agarrando durante a noite...

- Draco, eu nunca fiz isso!

Draco parou e o encarou. A mágoa evidente em sua expressão. Voltou a arrumar as coisas sem responder. Harry se levantou e o pegou pelo braço.

- Me larga!

- Olha pra mim! Fala comigo, Draco!

- Eu te pedi tão pouco, Potter! E mesmo isso você foi incapaz de cumprir...

Harry via que o garoto estava à beira das lágrimas, se segurando para não chorar. Revirou ferozmente sua mente para ver o que fizera de tão grave.

_Você viu muita coisa, Potter, muito mais do que eu gostaria. Mas não quero que se refira a mim como se eu fosse coisa. Ou vou te considerar tão sujo quanto eles._

- Você é igual àqueles filhos da puta!

- O beijo. É isso? Você ficou magoado assim porque eu te beijei? Draco... Era importante...

- Me falasse, me desse algum sinal, qualquer coisa... Era importante! Eu vi o quanto era importante! Mas isso não muda o fato de que você me usou!

- Draco, você ta falando igual a uma menina!

Não houve resposta. O que houve foi um punho fechado de encontro ao rosto de Harry, que caiu no chão. O moreno acompanhou o loiro lhe dar as costas, indo em direção ao banheiro. Muito provavelmente para se trancar lá por algum tempo, pelo menos até controlar o choro.

- Draco!

Harry se levantou rápido, e, pulando a cama, conseguiu alcançá-lo, abraçando-o por trás para não correr o risco de levar outro soco.

- Me solta! – Draco lutava em seu abraço, se debatendo e chutando a esmo.

- Me escuta! Por favor! Draco! Pára de agir como criança! Eu quero falar com você!

- Mas eu não quero falar com você sobre isso! Então me solta agora, ou eu...

Em um só movimento, Harry virou o corpo do loiro e o jogou contra a parede, de forma que ainda pudesse mantê-lo seguro e encará-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu admito que errei ao te beijar. Admito que errei ao dizer que você era gostoso pra Bella. Admito que faltei com respeito a você todas as vezes que eu disse que estava te estuprando pra poder cuidar de você. Mas eu fiz tudo isso pro seu bem, Draco! Para salvá-lo! Não havia malícia da minha parte! Eu não queria que você se magoasse comigo, e não queria ter que usar a força pra poder te dizer tudo isso! Eu gosto de você, Draco, e quero te ver bem! E... E...

Draco relaxou contra a parede frente àquela enxurrada de informações. Potter estava se desculpando com ele? Ora, isso era importante, embora não mudasse as coisas. Mas o que mais o intrigava era o que havia por trás daquele "E".

- E? – Draco perguntou baixinho, passando os dedos pelo seu rosto. Harry o soltou e se aproximou, beijando a palma de sua mão delicadamente, para depois olhá-lo com aquelas duas contas verdes cheias de desejo. Draco deu um passo pra frente, se aproximando do moreno, embora ainda distante – Você quer me beijar de novo, Potter?

Harry o abraçou com força, encaixando o rosto em seu pescoço e aspirou o perfume do loiro.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Draco. – o moreno se endireitou, encarando o rosto assustado do loiro – Por favor, não fuja de mim...

Draco estava ofegante e assustado com a súbita declaração do outro. Sentia medo, mas não sabia dizer do quê. Não era de ser machucado, não era medo de Potter, não era medo da situação, mas estava imensamente inseguro. Como que por instinto, agarrou-se às vestes das costas do moreno, se aproximando mais, encaixando seu corpo ao dele.

As duas bocas entreabertas estavam tão próximas agora que os lábios se roçavam, tocando devagar. O ar que deixava o corpo de um era imediatamente sorvido pelo outro. Os olhos abertos analisavam a situação delicada, se fitando, hipnotizados.

Potter o envolveu mais firmemente, o aproximando mais, se era possível. O loiro estremeceu, sabendo que o outro não o forçaria, que não tentaria nada enquanto não tivesse uma resposta. E ele sabia que, naquele momento, não se sentiria seguro em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse os braços de Potter.

- Eu não vou fugir. – disse em um sussurro mínimo, seus lábios batendo levemente nos do moreno conforme as palavras se formavam.

Bastou para que Harry cobrisse sua boca com a dele, tirando seu fôlego, escorregando a língua delicadamente pelos seus lábios, até que encontrasse a sua.

Draco fechou os olhos e sentiu-se derreter sob o toque delicado do outro. Ele aprofundou o beijo, o deixando mais faminto, mais possessivo, enlaçando sua língua à do moreno em uma batalha perdida, sentindo os dentes do outro roçarem seus lábios, sentindo-se consumir.

O beijo se tornou mais ardente, mais necessário, mais sedento. Draco se agarrou aos cabelos de Harry, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. Precisavam respirar. Mas quem se importa? As mãos de Harry corriam pelas suas costas, puxando-o mais contra seu peito, e nada mais existia no mundo além dele e do moreno.

Draco retirou os óculos sem deixar de beijá-lo, o estavam incomodando-o. Harry retirou sua língua, deixando a boca do loiro por um segundo, o tempo que demorou para que Draco o procurasse novamente, unindo as bocas, acariciando seus lábios com a língua, para soltá-lo em seguida.

Harry levou a mão aos cabelos loiros do outro, puxando-o de volta, beijando-o sem ânsia, sem pressa. Somente tentando transmitir todo o carinho e as diversas emoções que lhe invadiam o peito. Draco retribuía o beijo com delicadeza, envolvendo sua cintura, segurando firme em suas vestes.

Harry desceu as mãos pelas costas do outro, o abraçando com força. Os dois se desequilibraram e caíram sobre a cama, se separando, rindo.

Harry olhou para Draco. O loiro sorria para ele. Um sorriso silencioso que lhe iluminava a face. Um sorriso... doce, como uma tarde de verão. Harry não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, levando as mãos até a face do outro, contornando o seu rosto com os dedos, inconsciente de que também sorria sob o olhar metálico do loiro. Draco se debruçou sobre ele e voltaram a se beijar.

Harry acariciava sua nuca, enquanto Draco aprofundava novamente o beijo. Harry se virou, colocando-se por cima do loiro, sem deixar de beijá-lo. As mãos de Draco entraram por baixo da camisa de Harry e este se afastou.

- Draco...

O loiro sorriu docemente e o puxou de volta para o beijo, deixando suas mãos correrem pelo corpo do moreno até que este levantou os braços e Draco retirou sua camisa de vez. Harry parou e o olhou. Draco sorria.

O moreno depositou um beijo curto sobre os seus lábios e depois em cada face, depois sobre os olhos, depois sobre a testa, e por fim beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz muito branco e sorriu. Draco o puxou de volta, unindo os lábios novamente.

Os dois se beijavam vagarosamente, delicadamente, se acariciando devagar, sentindo um ao outro.

Draco deu um impulso e virou os dois na cama, se sentando sobre o ventre de Harry, sorrindo. O moreno correu as mãos pelas coxas do outro, subindo devagar pela barriga, sentindo cada músculo, cada pêlo, depois pelo peito trabalhado. Draco levantou os braços e sua blusa foi atirada ao chão. Harry ergueu levemente o corpo, fazendo o loiro deitar sobre suas pernas, as mãos apoiando suas costas, segurando-o pelos ombros. E começou a beijar-lhe a barriga, seguindo as linhas da musculatura, passando a língua sobre seu peito, sentindo a respiração do loiro se alterar levemente e este abandonar a cabeça para trás, chegando ao pescoço, beijando-lhe o pomo de adão e se inclinando para o lado, na curva que leva aos ombros, chupando levemente.

- Harry... – o loiro gemeu, arcando um pouco o corpo, largando-se totalmente nos braços do moreno e jogando a cabeça para o outro lado, lhe dando mais espaço para beijá-lo.

Harry voltou a deitar, trazendo Draco junto em um movimento lânguido. O loiro se debruçou sobre seu corpo e voltou a beijá-lo, agora com mais urgência. Harry podia sentir a ereção dele pressionada sobre o seu ventre. Draco deslizou o lábio pela sua face, se concentrando em distribuir beijos atrás da sua orelha e na nuca, fazendo sons indistintos deixarem os lábios do moreno e forçando-o a fechar os olhos.

Harry o segurava pelos ombros ainda, e sentiu as mãos de Draco deslizarem sobre o seu peito e ventre, atingindo o cós da calça. Ao som do botão e zíper se abrindo, Draco parou de beijá-lo e o olhou. Harry simplesmente suspendeu os quadris. O loiro tirou a calça e a cueca, aproveitando o movimento para deslizar as mãos sobre a bunda e as pernas do moreno, parando de pé à beira da cama. Harry ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão e foi até ele, voltando a beijá-lo enquanto desabotoava sua calça também, que caiu no chão em silêncio, sendo acompanhada pela última peça que cobria o corpo pálido.

Harry estendeu a mão e conduziu o loiro de volta à cama. Os dois sentados de frente um para o outro, as pernas entrelaçadas de lado, entrelaçadas em torno dos dois, se beijavam, deixando as mãos explorarem delicadamente os corpos agora desimpedidos.

- Merlin, como você é lindo... – Draco suspirou entre o beijo, puxando-o para mais perto, caindo para trás na cama, com o moreno sobre ele, sem deixar de beijá-lo.

Harry deixou que uma de suas pernas ficasse entre as do loiro, beijando-o com carinho. Sentia-se terrivelmente excitado e via que o loiro também estava, mas tinha medo do que iam fazer. Sabia pelo que Draco tinha passado, sabia o quanto fora machucado. Tinha medo.

- Draco... – Harry tentou se afastar, mas Draco o abraçou com força, impedindo que ele o deixasse.

- Eu quero, Harry... Por favor... – a voz do loiro era somente um sussurro cheio de ternura ao pé do seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar, voltando a beijá-lo.

Harry interrompeu o beijo, fitando o rosto do loiro com quase reverência. Draco sorria.

Harry deixou suas mãos escorregarem pelo corpo abaixo do seu até atingirem os joelhos do loiro, dobrando-os, se acomodando entre as pernas, se impulsionando levemente contra o corpo do outro, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Draco soltou todo o ar dos pulmões e inspirou rapidamente várias vezes. Quando Harry sentiu-se deslizar por completo para dentro do corpo de Draco, este arqueou a coluna e gemeu sonoramente. Harry voltou a beijá-lo, sufocando o próprio gemido.

O moreno ainda esperou que a respiração de Draco se estabilizasse para que começasse a se mover. O loiro se abraçou fortemente a ele. Harry tentava controlar os movimentos, não muito rápido, não muito forte... O medo de machucar Draco ainda presente.

Mas logo Harry não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Milhares de sensações diferentes o invadindo. O cheiro de Draco, seus gemidos, sua pele, seu corpo o envolvendo... Harry sentia como se nunca mais fosse se sentir tão pleno quanto naquele momento... Aumentou a velocidade, sentindo se aproximar do ápice, as unhas de Draco cravando-se em suas costas e os gemidos de ambos aumentando.

Mas então Harry sentiu o loiro estremecer e um soluço escapou de seus lábios. O moreno virou o rosto, que estava encaixado no pescoço do outro, e o fitou. A face molhada de lágrimas, soluços descontrolados saindo de seus lábios. Harry sentiu seu mundo ruir.

- Draco...

- Não... Por favor, não pare... – e o loiro o abraçou com mais força, com braços e pernas, se impulsionando contra ele.

Harry continuou, mas sentia as lágrimas do sonserino molharem seu ombro, os soluços cada vez mais audíveis...

- Draco... – Harry o abraçou e parou qualquer coisa que ele estivesse fazendo. Não havia mais sentido naquilo. Se sentia mal, se sentia inseguro – Por Deus, Draco... Eu te machuquei?

- Não... – Draco o abraçava com força e chorava – Não você... – Draco soluçou, escondendo o rosto contra seu peito – Des- desculpe...

Harry o apertou contra o peito sentindo uma angústia e uma raiva enormes o sufocando. Seus próprios olhos marejados. Beijou o ombro do loiro e o abraçou mais, confortando o homem que chorava como uma criança agarrado a ele, afagando seus cabelos.

- Eu vou te fazer feliz, Draco... Você vai ficar bem... Eu vou cuidar de você... Eu vou ficar com você, Draco... Vai ficar tudo bem...

Tudo vai ficar bem...

Vai ficar tudo bem...

Tudo bem...

**FIM**

**N/A: Eu espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado. Dupla Face termina aqui, mas a história continua. Corram pra lá!**

**N/A2: As rewills do último capítulo vou responder pra cada um. As que vocês enviarem pra Almas Partidas, eu respondo lá. ****As do ****capítulo**** anterior estão aqui em baixo.**

**Fabrielle: **Bem, vou procurar essa fic pra ler, mas minha paixão é pinhão! Valeu! Beijos

**Vanessa: **Você reapareceu! Boa sorte com sua prova de matemática! Obrigada! E conto com sua opinião sobre esse último tb! beijos

**Sophia.DiLUA: **Moça, muito obrigada! Fico mais do que feliz de saber que consegui realmente despertar emoções. Acho que é pra isso que serve a literatura, mesmo que seja uma literatura meio de garagem, como minhas fics. Pega meu msn lá no fórum e a gente conversa. Beijos e acompanhe a continuação!

**DarkAngelSly: **A gente naum tem casinha, twin, a verdade é essa! XD

**Gente, muito obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic. Meu super obrigada a quem comentou e um beijo também pra quem não comentou. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a trilogia até o fim!**


End file.
